Ten Tears Falling
by Munkii
Summary: Misaki and Hatoko deal with the hurdles of adolescence and confusion, overcoming themselves and others over a scope of ten years. A multi-part story that is presented chronologically. Unrelated to other fics. MxH, Yuri.
1. Chapter 1: Drifting Leaves, Part 1

Ten Tears Falling

Drifting Leaves, Part 1

Summer clouds floated above in the hazy blue gray sky. Birds flitted about in the distance and various small insects were about. The recent rain had all but disappeared into a heavy humidity that clung to the air as if the original descent was not enough. Perhaps when the clouds first cried it was not enough.

Regardless of how the weather was feeling just that moment, there was a rather excited buzz that seemed to pervade every corner and every shadow under every tree. People could be seen leaving the great stadium, walking excitedly. In animated gestures and with the rather peculiar jumping of youngsters, it quite appeared that everyone had something to talk about.

And they did. The Angelic Layer Championship match had just ended. The White Angel Athena was defeated and Hikaru stood victorious alongside her Deus Misaki. However the grandness of the display was only one aspect of the tantalizing battle, though only the older viewership had the wisdom to contemplate it. Apparently the people behind the marvelous angels were related in a fantastic Angelic Layer team of Mother and Daughter. And perhaps for these older people that could see the wonderful beauty of this relationship, they brought home with them that day more then they were expecting.

Many years had passed while Mother and Daughter were separated. Shuuko had left her daughter to find a cure for a disease that was affecting her legs, and for seven years she had remained in Tokyo looking for an answer. Her daughter Misaki, a lively young middle school girl that lacked confidence and a Mother, came to Tokyo for school and soon fell in love with world of Angelic Layer. As time and perhaps fate would show they were bound to meet over the white glow of the layer, but the story of their meeting was lost to the droves of people leaving the stadium. They had simply been able to learn that they were Mother and Daughter reunited.

It was a curious championship to say the least. But perhaps all that was truly magically curious was never seen by the audience that day. There were many confections of the heart that transpired that day, and the reunion of those two was only perhaps the most notable. It could be said that even that depends upon who is looking through the looking glass. If one had seen the championship through the eyes of the small six year old girl named Hatoko, it might have been very different.

Hatoko was a bright child, leaning on the side of brilliancy. Her interest in Angelic had started not horribly long ago, however her skill with her angel Suzuka was bested by only a few. She had actually been considered as championship candidate material, though that was not to be this season. The overpowering Shirahime had taken that from her. In retrospect however, Hatoko didn't mind.

As part of the rules for the championship matches, Seconds were required to provide support to the Deuses controlling the angel during the match. Misaki selected Hatoko to be her Second. Misaki's win on the layer that day was a win for Hatoko too. Especially since they had made a promise together to fight Athena, and also to try as best as they could. But right now, Hatoko felt that she had won more then a championship title, and her eyes were glazed over slightly in her victory.

"Hatoko-chan!"

Hatoko snapped out of her daze to find Misaki beckoning her over. Misaki was with her mother, the greatest Angelic Layer Deus in history, Shuuko. Hatoko had always wanted to meet her, but right now it didn't seem quite as important as Misaki's waving arm. Hatoko dashed over, forgetting her casual walk completely.

"Misaki!" Hatoko's voice carried over the thick air easily, her excitement not withheld. She reached Misaki and wrapped her arms around Misaki's waist as best as she could. Misaki was still rather tall compared to her. "I knew you could do it Misaki!"

Shuuko smiled at her daughter and the young girl that was now clinging to her. She had only reconnected with Misaki an hour ago, and now she found herself meeting the wonderful little girl she had heard about named Kobayashi Hatoko. Apparently Hatoko was quite close to Misaki, though it was not entirely dependent on the fact that Hatoko was the first person Misaki befriended in Tokyo.

"You two make a wonderful team, I think I am jealous that you have spent so much time with Misaki!" Shuuko joked, her eyes still glimmering from the emotional out pour she was still feeling in her heart. To finally be this close to Misaki was a wonderful feeling. To finally have a chance to be her Mother once more was even grander. Shuuko noticed Ichirou approaching from one of the many tunnels leading to the center of the stage, and then returned her attention to the two girls again. "Shall we all go? There is a party waiting it seems."

Misaki and Hatoko grinned, and giving one last look to the audience they made their way off the stage. Misaki pushed her mother's wheelchair and Hatoko was close at her side. The fantastic rush of victory still fueled their happy smiles even as the the next episode in their life began to unfold.

- - -

Following the championship match, it had become apparent to Hatoko fairly quickly that Misaki would be spending substantially more time at home with her Mother now that they had been reunited. In all her young wisdom she knew absolutely that Shuuko and Misaki deserved to spend time together, but she was still dismayed to find that Misaki was not available as much.

On one such morning on a fairly nice weekend, the kind where birds chirp outside the window at just the right time, Hatoko lay in bed waiting for just the right moment to spring forth to start her day. Her mind was racing as usual. Thoughts of Angelic Layer, of school, of her brother and Tamayo, of Misaki. She rather enjoyed her thoughts about Misaki.

Misaki had recently asked her to come with her shopping. Hatoko remembered the phone call very well, almost word by word. It had been a couple weeks since they last had an opportunity to spend time together, and as it turned out to be the adventure would happen today. Hatoko was originally supposed to go with her family to a martial arts exhibition, but with a wonderful smile and a sugar cute please her parents had allowed her to stay in Tokyo. Since her parents and brother would be out of town until tomorrow, she would also be staying with Misaki and her mother. Up until this point she had very well managed to avoid screaming in glee, and at this particular point she realized again how wonderful this day would soon be, and she scrambled out of bed with a finally released emphatic vocalization.

Hatoko would be turning six relatively soon, but by the way she efficiently prepared for her day you would think she was much older. Her hair was tidy and her clothes were well picked and suited the day perfectly. Her self-identity was well developed, and her internal compass of will and compassion was tuned to a much higher level of maturity then most adults. She had of course had her moments, especially with regards to being unable to keep promises to people such as Misaki, but all in all she was quite level headed.

Breakfast came and went, Hatoko had already decided a plan the night before. In this particular case she had left a note asking her brother Kotarou to leave her some breakfast before he had left with their parents. Being a good brother that he was, a suitable portion of food was left for Hatoko on the kitchen table. She had promised Misaki that she would eat breakfast before they went out, a promise on her own volition.

Having just finished gathering her things together for the evening such as pajamas and a change of clothes, Hatoko checked the time to find that she was an hour early. Sighing, she fell onto her bed. It was like every other day with Misaki: She was always ready quite early. Her black hair splayed behind her head, she closed her eyes and ran through a mental checklist of things one more time.

" ... brush, yes I have that. I remember it because I put it in after my slippers. I'm pretty sure those slippers are the ones she said were cute...", thought Hatoko. Her cheeks were a slight pink, and a smile crossed her face. It was still rather cool that morning, yet Hatoko began to feel perhaps a little warmer then usual. It was a curious occurrence, yet Hatoko was so involved in her thoughts that she did not notice the change.

Hatoko had found that time could pass easily when she was either practicing Angelic Layer or thinking of Misaki. Hatoko had once noted that practicing Angelic Layer and thinking of Misaki were very different concepts. Considering that she was never able to entertain herself while thinking of someone in the past, she had let the two topics fall together in a tenuous category known as happiness. Hatoko felt that perhaps they were different feelings that she didn't understand well, but for know she could rely on them to bring a smile to her face. In this particular case Misaki seemed to dominate her mind, and her idle thoughts continued.

For all the maturity that Hatoko had acquired through the years, and all the knowledge that she had absorbed in all the many different ways she found it, Hatoko could not explain so well her feelings when she thought about Misaki. Hatoko had never asked her brother, even though she was strong willed and generally proceeded to ask anything. These questions had never escaped her lips and rather they had remained deep in her heart, almost meditatively. At the very least she knew quite well that they might be described as an overwhelming attraction to Misaki. That these feelings made her quiver silently and yearn for Misaki's companionship in a deliciously satisfying yet depressing way. Hatoko sighed and looked at the clock.

"Maybe she will be here early," said Hatoko quietly to herself. With thirty minutes to go, Hatoko found no reason to stop her dozing. She closed her eyes and listened intently for Misaki's voice, wanting to believe that she could hear Misaki's voice no matter where Misaki might actually be. It was a romantic thought, but Hatoko did not think of that way. Only in certain situations she found that she could possibly understand the world of adult feelings, and right now was perhaps not one of them.

- - -

It was strange today Misaki noted to herself as she made her way to the Kobayashi Doujou. She would not be seeing Kotarou at all all, not even to say hello for a few minutes. Kotarou would be gone with his family. On the other hand, Hatoko would be spending the day and evening with her. It's not at all that she didn't like spending time with Hatoko, it was just... Strange maybe that it was only Hatoko all day and all night and all morning. Her Mother would even be busy with a proposal that day.

Misaki had many times before thought of how wonderful it was to have Hatoko as a friend. But even though Hatoko was special to her and she enjoyed spending time with the younger girl, she also wondered if it was okay that Hatoko did not have many other friends, especially at school.

"No, it's okay," Misaki said to herself, "She has other friends, their age doesn't matter right?" Misaki thought about it for a moment, only to conclude that it had to be true. If age ever mattered then perhaps their relationship would be much more distant, and Misaki didn't want to think that perhaps that could ever happen.

Age, as well as size, doesn't matter. Hatoko's Golden Rule. Misaki thought it was very fitting for the precocious little girl she had come to know as one of her greatest friends. That one rule had given her much of the needed courage to win the championships, and perhaps the one girl known as Hatoko had given her the spirit as well. It was interesting to think about, but Misaki's mind soon wandered to the day ahead. Certainly they would be stopping at the Piffle Princess and Hatoko would gleefully run up to a practice layer?

The sight of the residence came into view, and Misaki soon entered the courtyard. The warmth of the fall sun was beginning to take hold now and she brushed her hair from her face. The rustling of a sliding door could be heard, and Hatoko soon appeared.

"Misaki!" Hatoko exclaimed, running up to Misaki and leaving her overnight things at the door. She smiled up at Misaki, curbing her excitement as best as possible. "I'm glad you made it okay."

"Hatoko-chan, it has been a little bit!" Misaki smiled and pointed to Hatoko's things, "Do you think it might be a good idea to leave them here while we are out?"

Hatoko nodded, "I wanted to spend all day out so it would be a burden, wouldn't it? One moment." Hatoko ran back to the door and closed her things inside of the room before dashing back.

"Shall we go then?" Misaki asked. Hatoko nodded again, and proceeded towards the sidewalk energetically with Misaki following. "Hatoko-chan, you are excited today!"

"Mm, because I haven't seen you for a long time!" Hatoko laughed, taking Misaki's hand and leading her down the street. 


	2. Chapter 2: Drifting Leaves, Part 2

**Drifting Leaves, Part 2**

It was a pleasant day, perhaps a bit warm. The Sun beamed down from high in the sky, and a light breeze blew through the great city. People were about, but it was not the usual volume. There was nothing particularly special about the day, though perhaps that depends on who's story is being told. The two cheery eyed young girls that proceeded down the street in this moment might say that it was a wonderful day, and one of them by the name of Hatoko might unabashedly admit that it was one of the most special days of her life.

Before the championships, Hatoko was reserved yet forward in an interesting mix of childish and adult personalities. She was young at heart but knew when enough was enough. She could sense the opportunity to provide a wise answer to a situation, but she could also present a side of her personality that was filled with youthful optimism and carefree adventure. Hatoko was particularly good at identifying awkward situations and remedying them if possible.

However, Misaki had started to notice a slight change in Hatoko's behavior around her. It had started around the time she had begun to live with her mother. As Misaki and Hatoko conversed happily on the street that day, Misaki also conversed with her inner self attempting to understand these changes in Hatoko. Changes that today seemed readily apparent.

Misaki remembered the time when they were at the amusements near the stadium, just Hatoko and her when they made another promise together. Misaki smiled. It could very well be that Hatoko took on a different personality when it was just her and Misaki, and in the past Misaki was well aware of Hatoko's personality changes in their private moments.

"Oh? Misaki you are smiling about something?" Hatoko said simply, changing her topic mid sentence. Misaki looked at her for a few quiet seconds with a blank face before realizing Hatoko was talking to her, and she quickly smiled again.

"Ah Hatoko-chan, I'm sorry. I was thinking about something that happened awhile ago," Misaki replied. Hatoko grew curious as to what could have caused Misaki to depart their conversation with a smile.

"Hmm? What is it?" Hatoko asked intently. Her eyes were focused on Misaki's, and her mouth formed a questioning smile. Her thoughts quickly raced through the possibilities of Misaki's answers.

"Do you remember the amusement park ride?" Misaki inquired hesitantly and without significant detail. "The time..."

"Oh yes Misaki! I remember it very well!" Hatoko exclaimed excitedly as the memories came to her. It was one of the most treasured moments she could recall. "I remember it because you were there! What made you think of that so suddenly? Was it because of today?"

Misaki smiled, Hatoko was sweet today. Sweet like most everyday. She glanced up at the buildings and people in front of them.

"I suppose you are right, it must be because of today. It is a nice day and I get to spend it with Hatoko-chan," replied Misaki after some thought. "There are a lot of things that we have done together and sometimes I remember and think about them."

Hatoko began to reply, but thought better of herself and instead closed her mouth and looked ahead in the direction they were traveling. Misaki was keen to this hesitation, and again she found herself thinking about how Hatoko had changed ever so slightly in the last few months. About how she was not as particularly forward as she used to be, like she was thinking things that she didn't want to talk about for fear they may upset Misaki. But Misaki was certain that anything Hatoko might say would never upset her. How could this sweet little girl she had grown to adore ever upset her?

Well, there was those times early in Angelic Layer in which Hatoko had used some harsh words, but Misaki knew they were for the best, or at least after some time after they had been said. Perhaps even, they had brought Misaki and Hatoko closer together. And then there was those times that Hatoko was very clearly upset, and Misaki remembered being there for Hatoko and all was well after those times too. Misaki wondered, and looked back to the young girl that was intently looking at her.

"We have been through many things haven't we?" Misaki said, feeling that the conversation might be better with more spoken words.

"Mm, we have been through a lot together," Hatoko replied. She fidgeted slightly with her hands and after a few more moments of quiet, she continued "I don't want it to end." A stray orange leaf drifted by her face on the wind, landing softly on the ground behind her.

"I don't think it will end Hatoko-chan, you will always be my friend because you are a good person and we get along." Hatoko stopped abruptly and took Misaki's hand. The topic had struck a chord and Hatoko lost her usual adult nature temporarily.

"Promise me it won't end," Hatoko said fervently, gazing into Misaki's eyes with a certain passion that Misaki had become accustomed to. This time perhaps, that passion was slightly different. It was more vibrant then the passion at the championships, certainly.

People walked past the standing girls, looking curiously but without faltered steps. Misaki, taken aback by Hatoko's selection of words, smiled. In this moment, Misaki could see once more why she liked Hatoko so much. She was so genuine and pure of heart.

"I promise."

- - -

After the conclusion of the Angelic Layer Championships, Misaki had moved in with her mother to a very nice place just big enough for the two of them. There were two bedrooms and a nice common area, all of Western style. Sunlight filled the residence very nicely during the day, and in the evening it was nice to look out the window at the city. Misaki soon felt very at home there with her mother and they were both very happy. While Ichirou had proposed in some respects to Shuuko, she had insisted on spending some time with Misaki, just the two of them, for at least some time.

Misaki's aunt Shouko was dismayed to see Misaki go, but she was happy for her. Shouko had soon made it a point to visit regularly and as much as her busy schedule would allow. Who could resist Misaki or Shuuko or the both of them together, especially when they would be cooking a fabulous meal?

The living room was soon lit with a soft light, Misaki and Hatoko had just entered the house and were putting their footwear away. A small assortment of shopping bags and an overnight bag sat on the floor near the door. A small note was left on the counter, and as Misaki noticed it she wandered over to read it, Hatoko following brightly.

"Dear Misaki and Hatoko, I will be back late tonight so please fix dinner for yourselves. There should be more then enough food here. Love, Mother" Misaki put down the note and looked at Hatoko. "Hatoko-chan are you hungry?"

With a knowing smile, Hatoko nodded. Misaki would be making dinner shortly and Hatoko felt very special to be there to receive it. She remembered the time at the beach when Misaki had made those delicious bentou food items. "We did a lot of walking today! I could eat two meals!" Hatoko explained excitedly.

"Oh, I should make a lot then!" Misaki replied, and proceeded to analyze the ingredients on hand. Hatoko didn't have a chance to interject before Misaki had made her way to the refrigerator, so she chased after in pursuit.

"Misaki maybe we should our things away first?" Hatoko said as soon as she had found a place next to Misaki. The older girl was already putting rice in the rice cooker.

"Okay, that is a good idea. Let me just finish starting this. I think my apron is on my desk chair anyways. Sometimes I forget it because I get excited about cooking..." Misaki replied, smiling. Heading back over to the front door, the two collected their belongings and headed to Misaki's room.

The bedroom was slightly smaller then Misaki's room at Shouko's house, though it was just as warm and inviting, if not more so. Bright colors filled the room, but it was not overwhelming. A soft bed was in the corner, and a charming desk rested opposite of it. School things could be seen easily, and upon closer inspection pictures of the last year could be found here and there. Hatoko wandered over to one such picture and picked it up. Misaki set Hikaru down on her desk and peered over at the photograph.

"Do you remember that Hatoko-chan?" Misaki asked softly, remembering it for herself. Hatoko nodded. It was the two of them standing together during the championship matches before they had been played out. Hatoko-chan was leaning into Misaki in the picture and Hikaru was beside her in Misaki's hand. "That day wasn't very long ago I guess."

"No," replied Hatoko, "But it is still nice to remember it. I think we had fought against Wizard that day."

"Ah that's right! I guess I seem a little nervous in the picture," Misaki said, looking at the picture closer. "I certainly look like I am trying to solve a really big math problem in my head, behind my smile! Hopefully people won't notice I look distressed in this picture."

"Other people wouldn't notice at all Misaki. It is just you and I that notice." Hatoko smiled. She definitely had the advantage when it came to understanding Misaki, especially in this case.

"I think you are right Hatoko-chan," agreed Misaki. It was pleasant to think that the person standing next to her understood her so well. Perhaps even better then anyone else now, except her mother whom maybe doesn't count in these situations. Mothers tend to have that motherly understanding, and all.

After several more minutes the belongings were in their proper place. Misaki's mind floated back to the thought of dinner. She put on one of her aprons and began to make her way to the kitchen with Hatoko. Little beknownst to her, Hatoko had managed to slip an apron on too as she followed Misaki back into the kitchen.

"Misaki!" Hatoko exclaimed, and Misaki turned around to find Hatoko wearing a new article.  
"What can I do help?"

"Hatoko-chan!" Misaki replied, surprised, "I see you are ready! That apron looks nice on you!" Hatoko laughed cutely and twirled around for show.

"I think I might need something to stand on though," Hatoko pointed out. Misaki nodded and went to find a suitable stool for Hatoko to stand on. She smiled to herself. Tonight was shaping up to be a very enjoyable night.

- - -

The quiet was descending fast. With full stomachs and smiles, Misaki and Hatoko found themselves becoming tired after a long day. The kitchen was clean and tidy and lights had been turned off. Shuuko had arrived home not long ago, and Misaki had seen to providing her mother a dinner. With a sleepy goodnight parting, Shuuko had climbed into bed moments ago after letting her work associates know that she was home safe. After looking after Shuuko for seven years, they still wanted to know she was safe, even with Misaki living with her and keeping a vigilant eye.

Misaki sighed and closed her bedroom door behind her. Hatoko looked at her, wondering what Misaki might be thinking.

"Ah, Hatoko-chan, it's okay," Misaki said quickly, smiling. She fiddled with her cute pajamas, the ones that were a pale green and had bunny rabbits on them, as she made her way to her bed. Hatoko was not satisfied with her answer, however.

"You can tell me about anything that is bothering you, Misaki," Hatoko replied. Misaki nodded, smiling once more.

"I know I can tell you anything Hatoko-chan, but I don't want to worry about little things right now. Is that okay?" said Misaki reassuringly. It was hard to imagine troubling such a young person with little things when she was so clearly happy. "Shall we go to bed?"

With a sly smile that perhaps wasn't so sly and instead more of a give away, Hatoko agreed quickly. She had slipped off her slippers in a short moment and was sitting on Misaki's bed. Misaki, amused by Hatoko's simple happiness, slipped her own slippers off and switched off the light.

Misaki had made the near blind journey to her bed with ease many times, but in all the times of the past it was always her alone in the room. Since moving in with her Mother she had not yet had a sleepover guest, and unlike Shouko's residence, there was no guest room. Cautiously feeling her way around as she neared the bed, she felt her hand brush through Hatoko's long hair.

"Ah, Hatoko-chan, you are not under the covers yet." Misaki lifted up the covers of the bed and nudged Hatoko forward to a waiting pillow. Strangely, Hatoko didn't mutter a word and Misaki began to remember her thoughts from the day. Normally Hatoko would have said something. Or at least to the best of Misaki's knowledge. Though in that regard, she did know a lot about Hatoko. "Here we go."

Finally laying down herself, Misaki pulled her pillow under her head and pulled the remaining covers up. Curious, she turned to Hatoko and in the dim light found the young girl looking at her already.

"Hatoko-chan are you comfortable?" Misaki asked softly.

"I am, thank you," Hatoko replied quietly, yet with strain. Beneath her light purple pajamas, Hatoko could feel her heart in her throat. In the past she did not have the opportunity to occupy the same bed as Misaki and tonight was perhaps a real treat. She did not understand the adult world of sleeping together, but she did have the wisdom to realize she would wake up the next morning and Misaki would be there with her. Perhaps the enjoyment of today would continue just the same.

"Are you thinking about something?" Misaki inquired in the same quiet voice.

Whether Hatoko wanted to or not, she began blushing. She felt like she could not speak for fear something horrible would happen. She didn't understand it at all. "_Why am I locking up around Misaki? Why can't I speak what is on my mind? Certainly the topic of Misaki would make Misaki happy? In the past, I could speak about Misaki, so why not now?_" Hatoko fidgeted slightly.

"Hatoko-chan, is something wrong?" Misaki eyes opened wider, expressing her worry just as well as the words she had just spoken. She wondered if this was about Hatoko's subtle change in personality lately. She wondered if she had done something to cause it, or was responsible for troubling Hatoko. Or what if, someone else was causing her trouble, and Hatoko couldn't talk about it well? "Hatoko?"

In Misaki's worry she had forgotten her usual way of saying Hatoko's name. Even in her confusion Hatoko had noticed. It was endearing to use the 'chan' suffix, but without it was perhaps even more so, especially to Hatoko at this moment.

Hatoko still couldn't find any words to say. The new memories of Misaki's hand through her hair, of Misaki's eyes very close to hers as they lay under the same covers. Hatoko felt that perhaps she understood what insane meant now as she didn't understand what was happening to her. Her heart was beating so fast, and her mind ran in circles. Her usual adult nature faded so quickly in the space of the last few moments. She began to cry. It was the only way she knew how to cope, and the tears flowed freely enough. Misaki felt like crying inside for her little companion too, but instead put aside her feelings for her tender instincts.

Misaki did not understand what had happened, but it didn't really matter. In the past when Hatoko was upset she would run into Misaki's arms. The mental barrier of providing close comfort to Hatoko was non-existent, and Misaki felt empowered. She pulled Hatoko close against her, tears quickly absorbing into her pajamas. Misaki's upper hand fell in behind Hatoko's head.

"I'm here, it's okay Hatoko-..." Misaki heard what she was saying and ended Hatoko's name without a suffix. Misaki closed her eyes and brought her nose down to Hatoko's hair. _"With anyone else this would have been completely awkward, but with Hatoko..."_ Misaki didn't know the words to finish the thought.

Peace descended on the room as sleepiness set in. Hatoko had fallen asleep and now rested with easy breaths. Misaki thought of how wonderfully warm Hatoko was, her arms still around the curious little girl that she sometimes did not understand, as she nodded off as well. Even with all the worries and the tears, today would be quite memorable.

- - -

The silence was broken by only by Misaki's breathing. A beautiful rhythm that Hatoko found herself listening to for some time. She had awoken in the middle of the night, fidgeting against Misaki. When she was consious enough to realize what she had been doing, she stopped and opened her eyes. Misaki was thankfully still sleeping, but Hatoko found herself quite far away from Misaki's body. The curious feeling of wanted to return to Misaki's side ebbed at her thoughts.

_"I am already close though, right?"_ Hatoko chided herself. _"How close do you want to be!?"_ But her inner feelings were telling her something otherwise, and before she knew what had happened her desire to be back in Misaki's arms was overpowering every sense she had. "Misaki..." she whispered.

For the first time in her entire life she wanted to be in the arms of another person, a person perhaps more specifically described as Misaki. She could not explain it to herself, but right now she wasn't concerned about that particular afterthought. She knew it was intrinsically different from being held by her family members, she knew that there were different rules and different circumstances. But it didn't matter to her.

Hatoko began to move towards Misaki, but suddenly found that fears were holding her back. _"What if she wakes up? What if she feels awkward? But it was awkward before, right?_" Hatoko soon found herself trying to answer complex questions. For once in her life she didn't want to be mature about a situation, but she couldn't help herself now. Her feelings were being strained though a cheese grater. Her face was a mix of emotions. The yearning she was feeling in her body was so powerful, much unlike what she remembered when she was alone and thinking about Misaki.

"Misaki..." she sighed quietly, closing her eyes. Loneliness seamed to seep under the covers like cold air. Her mind was racing faster and faster. Tears formed in her eyes again. The short distance between the two girls on the full size bed was like infinity. The wonder, magical girl know as Misaki laid across from her. The champion. The victor for the entire Angelic Layer competition for the entire year. The idol of millions of people. No... There was more. Hatoko's champion. Hatoko's idol. Hatoko's...

Warm arms descended around Hatoko, and a snoozing Misaki rolled up comfortably against her.

Yes, Misaki was quite comfortable. Hatoko's tears stopped and she cuddled closer to Misaki ever so slightly. Her mind wandered in the simple bliss of being close to Misaki, and even though Misaki had maneuvered in her sleep it still made Hatoko feel wonderful and special.

_"Perhaps she wants to hold me while she sleeps?"_ Hatoko mused. It was a pleasant thought at least.


	3. Chapter 3: Through the Night, Part 1

**Through the Night, Part 1**

A chill air had descended upon the city. Winter was approaching quickly. The trees had lost their leaves and small creatures were all but scurrying about.

Hatoko stood before the Piffle Princess, holding Suzuka and quietly remembering the last time she had been there. Yesterday, Misaki had met her inside. It was quiet enjoyable to be with Misaki that time, and Hatoko's mind wandered to the next time she would see Misaki.

"I guess my birthday," Hatoko said to herself, smiling. She looked down at her angel Suzuka, held delicately in her hands. In a couple weeks, Hatoko would be nine years old. "Misaki and I have known each other awhile haven't we, Suzuka?"

The last few years had changed Hatoko, and she knew it very well. She was taller. Her hair seemed shorter because of her new length, but it was actually the same as it had been years ago. Her school uniform was different too as she was now in elementary school.

But the changes Hatoko had gone through were mostly inside. Her mind worked better, and she relished her new capacity to keep pushing herself to become a better Deus, a better person. Because of this she had come to understand many of the things she did not understand earlier, but the most important of her discoveries lie in her heart and feelings.

"Misaki," Hatoko spoke quietly, and she began making her way into the Piffle Princess.

The building was crowded today as people tried to avoid the chilly weather. Perhaps it was a little uncommon for it to be this chilly at this time of year, but it wasn't too bad. Ignoring the staring Angelic Layer fans, Hatoko proceeded to the upper floor counter to request to wait in line for a layer.

Misaki had won the championship again last season. The year before her mother had won, but either way it was quite an exciting prospect for Misaki to have been able to fight in the championship match. Hatoko was of course her loyal Second for every year, and every year she had found herself happily kissing Misaki's cheek before the final event. It was an interesting arrangement, but still utmostly special to Hatoko. Hatoko was also certain that Misaki looked forward to her gift each time, but they had not specifically talked about it. It was a tradition that needed no words, perhaps.

"Excuse me, Hatoko-chan." A Piffle Princess staff interrupted Hatoko's thoughts. Hatoko was rather well known by the staff here. Hatoko realized she was next in line and made her way to the desk. "You would like to use a layer, right?"

Hatoko nodded, and she soon had a waiting ticket. She made her way to a pleasant corner of the room and sat down in a chair. She was second in line and expected to be allowed to use a layer in twenty minutes. Waiting for the attendant to let her know, she looked up at the ceiling. So many things had happened.

Angelic Layer was still her favorite past time, but it wasn't quite the same without Misaki around now. There were so many enjoyable moments during the competitions that Hatoko had a hard time remembering all the matches she had fought. But regardless of who was on the other side of the layer, Hatoko also remembered Misaki's smile after her matches. Whether Hatoko had won or lost, Misaki was always waiting to greet Hatoko. Misaki would certainly always give her a nice warm hug after a loss, too. As long as Hatoko had tried her best, she could feel no hard feelings anyways.

Hatoko always did her best. How could she not? Even though she was a bit older now she still had fans cheering her on every time, though perhaps not calling her a kindergartner anymore. Misaki was watching too, sometimes from one the tunnels leading to the Angelic Layer stage. Hatoko would always wave to her, and Misaki would always wave back. Hatoko looked back towards the people in the room. She didn't recognize any of them, but she was very aware that many recognized her. She didn't mind the attention so much, perhaps it was just more noticeable when she wasn't practicing.

It was curious how Misaki and Hatoko both preferred the noise and bustle of the Piffle Princess. Misaki had been granted unlimited access to the Angelic Layer tournament building, but she still preferred to come to the crowded Piffle Princess.

"Angelic Layer Company," whispered Hatoko to herself, closing her eyes and resting her head against the chair. As it had turned out Ichirou and Shuuko had been married over the last summer, and Misaki was now that much closer to the inner workings of Angelic Layer. It was kind of exciting, Misaki would probably have the opportunity to work with Angels her whole life. Hatoko hadn't specifically asked Misaki about the possibilities yet, but she imagined that any position would fit Misaki well.

"Hatoko," A familiar voice pierced the white sound of the room. Hatoko opened her eyes to find Misaki standing there with Hikaru, holding a ticket in her hand. Misaki was fifteen years old now. She had grown a little, and her hair was a little different now. Her school clothes had changed as well as she had been enrolled in upper secondary education. Through and through however, she was still Hatoko's Misaki. "The kind lady at the desk told me your layer was ready."

After that night of embrace over three years ago, Misaki had silently started calling Hatoko by her first name only. For Hatoko, it had meant a lot of things. Closeness and equality were the most important. For Misaki, it had meant similar things too, but she was less apt to think about them.

"Ah, Misaki!" Hatoko stood up with a big smile. "I thought you were going to be busy today?"

"I was, but the arrangements to visit Wakayama were canceled. My Mother had forgotten about an appointment today." Misaki replied, turning away to look at the crowd of people. Hatoko suddenly remembered that Misaki's grandparents had passed away around a year ago, and today's trip was to visit their grave. It was a difficult situation, and Hatoko felt bad for bringing it up. Misaki turned back to Hatoko, her eyes soft. "It's okay, Hatoko. Please don't worry. Today is not a sad day."

Hatoko nodded, and noticing the Layer ticket again she asked what the number was.

"Umm, Number 12," Misaki answered, and before she could say anything more Hatoko had taken her hand and smiled at her. Knowingly, Misaki put the ticket in her pocket and continued, "I'll take that as a 'Please practice with me'. Hatoko you are sweet today."

The Number 12 table was situated in a corner in the main room. Misaki and Hatoko both knew exactly where it was, and could easily recognize it by the scratches on the side and the barely visible stains on the seats. Hatoko took one such seat as Misaki stood close by, preening Hikaru's hair a bit. A curious adolescent girl approached them, her slightly messy dark hair swinging about from her sudden stop.

"Mi-Misaki-sama! Ummmmmm..." The young girl stammered, and Misaki turned to smile at her. She was cute, maybe ten years old. She didn't go to Hatoko's school, but the uniform was quite nice. She still even had her book bag with her.

"Oh, you don't have to be bashful." Misaki replied. She looked at the doll in the girl's hands. "Do you like Angelic Layer?"

"Oh, oh yes! I do! I have so much fun. I just started. I haven't made any friends that play yet though." The little girl explained quickly, and fidgeting she continued, "Misaki-sama and Hatoko-sama make a great team! One day I would I like to be like you!"

Misaki glanced at the people who were paying attention to the conversation, realizing once more that her life was much more public now. Misaki and Hatoko were certainly involved through Angelic Layer, but their friendship extended beyond the Layer as well and Misaki had preferred to keep the private aspects private. "Hatoko is a fabulous partner. One day you will meet someone that really likes Angelic Layer, and perhaps you will be a team together. Doesn't that sound nice?"

Hatoko thought that sounded very nice, actually. She smiled to herself as the young girl said her thanks and goodbye.

Angelic Layer had brought them together. Through the trials of each fight, and the times in between those fights, Angelic Layer had proved to be a means of getting to know each other. But now in the present Angelic Layer was more like a tradition contained as a piece within their friendship. Perhaps it was even sacred.

"Hatoko, are you ready?" Misaki asked simply with a nice face.

"Ready," Hatoko replied simply, glee apparent and far spread across her face. "There are some things I will always be ready for."

- - -

It had started to become dark outside, and the lights of the city began to flicker on. At the Kobayashi Doujou, lights filled the inviting living area along with people and food. A present rested upon a small table off to the side.

Hatoko had requested a small party for her birthday. Tamayo was playfully teasing Kotarou, and with a lack of anything to say he put up with it. The adults of the Kobayashi household were about the house, cleaning up from the day of martial arts instruction as a lesson had just ended. Glancing at a clock on the wall, Hatoko noted Misaki was becoming quite late.

"Hatoko, Misaki-san probably missed the bus." Kotarou said knowingly, but Hatoko didn't reply immediately. "You know she would never want to miss days like these." Kotarou didn't understand the depth of Hatoko's closeness to Misaki, but he did understand the importance of Misaki to her.

"I should call." Standing up, Hatoko made her way to the kitchen. Her brother was right of course, but she wanted to hear Misaki's voice too. She had been looking forward to it for awhile. Hatoko recalled Misaki's number, but as she reached for the phone it began to ring.

"Kobayashi..." Hatoko started.

"Ah, Hatoko. I'm glad it's you." Misaki's voice carried over the phone clearly distressed. Hatoko's face became one of worry.

"Is something wrong, Misaki?" Hatoko replied, not sure she wanted to know. She clenched the phone tighter in her hand and leaned back against the wall.

"I... I..." Misaki tried to put the words together as she had moments before in her head. "It is hard to tell you this, Hatoko. I feel terrible, but I cannot come tonight." Misaki paused, "My Mother is in the hospital. I'm here too right now."

Hatoko shut her eyes, trying to make herself understand. She hadn't seen Misaki for two weeks, she felt like another day would kill her. But she had to understand Misaki's situation. Her Mother Shuuko was also very important to her. Quiet moments passed on the phone as Hatoko's thoughts and feelings buzzed around.

"I'm sorry Hatoko, I know that I promised I would see you on your birthday." The sound of Misaki fumbling with the phone could be heard.

"I understand, Misaki. There are some things you have to do." Hatoko's voice wavered, but she had said what needed to be said. She wanted to try her best and do the adult thing by saying something to help Misaki not worry..

"Thank you, Hatoko. I will have to make this up to you as soon as I can. A little party for you from me." Misaki replied, trying to sound hopeful. Hatoko drew courage from Misaki's words.

"Promise?"

"I promise. I will call you soon, Hatoko."

Hatoko set the phone back on the receiver and sighed.

"A little party for you from me," she repeated, but there was no Misaki to hear her voice, only Tamayo. She stood in the doorway of the kitchen, having heard part of the conversation on the phone. Hatoko didn't notice her as her eyes began to tear, and a silver drop of sadness fell on the floor.

"It's probably tough for Misakichi too, Hatoko-chan." Tamayo said softly, looking at the younger girl. Hatoko looked up at Tamayo silently. "She probably feels horrible."

Hatoko looked towards the ground. "Her Mother is in the hospital too," Hatoko added. Misaki must have been saddened by that as well. Hatoko imagined that Misaki was probably lonelier then her right now. But the fact that Misaki might have been lonely wasn't comforting to Hatoko, either.

"I know you care about her Hatoko-chan, but sometimes we can't do anything. Sometimes it's not about us, and we can't make it better." Tamayo explained. Hatoko knew what she was trying to say, but she knew Tamayo wasn't true to it.

"You would be there for Kotarou if he was upset about something unrelated though, right?" Hatoko asked dimly. "He would expect you to be there like it would be for any other couple, right?"

Tamayo knew Hatoko had a point. Kotarou and her had become closer over the years, and even in their young love they had always turned to each for consolation. But for Hatoko to equate their relationship with Hatoko's and Misaki's? Tamayo had trouble comprehending what Hatoko had meant.

"Do you feel that you are close enough to Misaki to..." Tamayo trailed off. She wasn't used to these things. She had never once talked to girls about this kind of stuff. She was aware of close relationships between girls in her school, but knew nothing about them. But even then, Tamayo had trouble seeing that as relevant to this situation, Hatoko was still in elementary school.

Hatoko wasn't particularly paying attention to Tamayo, her own mind was working with the difficult question of 'couples'. Misaki and her did not fit the term of a couple, right? She did not have the prerogative to say she was so ingrained into Misaki's life, did she?

"Us, become a couple?" Hatoko whispered to herself. For all the thoughts in her mind, she was not particularly confused about the answer to that question. She hadn't seriously thought about her relationship with Misaki like that, but that was an afterthought. She knew the answer to her own question very clearly. She knew what she wanted. "Perhaps I was too young to consider it like I can now."

Hearing Hatoko's muttering, Tamayo fumbled with her hands as she became embarrassed over Hatoko's precociousness.

"You are too young." The words slipped from Tamayo's mouth like cold wind through a barren tree.

Hatoko disappeared, flowing black hair catching newly fallen tears as she left the kitchen at full speed.


	4. Chapter 4: Through the Night, Part 2

**Through the Night, Part 2**

It was late. Most of the hospital staff were home, and only night time care takers and a single doctor were present in the small building besides patients. It wasn't far from the house nor the Angelic Layer stadium, so for the purposes of aiding Shuuko it had worked well in the past and in this moment now, too.

When Misaki had moved in with her mother, she had made a promise to all of Shuuko's work associates that she would look after her mother's well being. The company even paid for a cellular phone that Misaki could have with her at all times of the day, and she regularly received calls with regards to the subject. It gave Misaki something to feel important about, but at the same time Misaki knew it was a substantial amount of responsibility. In the end, she had approached the subject knowing it was for the best that she was with her mother and she had decided to take any responsibility necessary to be with her. Misaki had thought about this decision many times, and now found herself thinking about it again.

It was hard to regret making the decisions necessary to live together, just the two of them. Misaki was proud to have Shuuko as her mother, without question. Misaki did however wish that her mother would not push herself so hard sometimes. In this particular incident stress and fatigue were the primary causative factors. Misaki sighed, and turned her gaze back to her sleeping mother.

_"My beautiful Mother,"_ Misaki thought to herself, reminiscing over the finer times of their relationship. She still remembered the time at the cafe in the rain, when her mother had gone to find her. They had spent nearly an hour talking together, forgetting completely that thousands of people were waiting for the final championship battle. Misaki smiled. They had come back to find the entire Angelic Layer crew and all her friends lined up outside waiting for them. Ichirou was wearing that ridiculous costume...

_"And Hatoko ran up to me."_ Misaki looked towards the window. Hatoko was hurting tonight and Misaki knew she was responsible for it, but she also knew that she would not have the opportunity to fix the pain until tomorrow. If she had called the Kobayashi household, and by slim chance Hatoko had been out of bed to pick up the phone... She would still be hurting because would still need to hang up the phone at some point.

Hatoko had become very sensitive to aberrations in their arrangements, particularly within the last few years. Misaki remembered their promise after the Angelic Layer championships too. The promise that their times together wouldn't end. Hatoko had taken the promise with more sincerity then Misaki, it had seemed. It seemed that now Hatoko clung to every moment she had with Misaki. Recently Hatoko had been running late to meet her, and even though she had denied it, Hatoko's face showed signs of dismay at even her own schedule lapse.

Misaki generally could understand Hatoko's feelings, and they were mutually very close, however Misaki had also tried to give Hatoko time to develop friendships with other people. There were occasions where she had introduced her to possible new friends, but apparently they did not work out. Whether because of her precociousness or her character, Hatoko was very much unlike all of her peers. She was perhaps too special of a girl for these people.

"She is a very special girl," Misaki mused. She turned her eyes away from the window to find Ichirou looking at her. She had become more used to his strange tendencies over the years, but for whatever reason he still insisted on making interesting entrances. "Ah, good evening Icchan-san."

"Is something on your mind tonight, Misaki?" Ichirou asked quietly. Misaki nodded, and Ichirou motioned for them to enter the hallway so as not to wake Shuuko.

Ichirou was now Misaki's step father. It was a little strange at first, but in the past he had been kind and Misaki could now appreciate it when he was around, if at least somewhat awkwardly. "Thinking about Hatoko, aren't you?"

Misaki nodded. Ichirou had a good sense of her, but perhaps he could be said he already had a good sense of Shuuko too and that was certainly an advantage. "I missed her birthday tonight." She turned to look at the ground. "I had promised I would be there, but Mother needed me more tonight."

"You are good to your Mother, Misaki." Ichirou began, and he mulled for words for several moments. "Tonight was a difficult situation for you, wasn't it?"

Misaki nodded again. "I know it would have hurt my Mother's feelings if I has not been with her, but in the end I feel that I would be with my Mother anyways." Misaki slide a foot around on the floor. "I only have one Mother and she needed me."

"You only have one Hatoko, too." Ichirou replied simply. "How do I say this..." He went quiet for several more seconds. Ichirou had given the topic some forethought, and now that he was presenting his view he felt that perhaps it was still best to think before speaking.

"Hatoko adores you completely, Misaki." Ichirou's choice of words were perhaps not what Misaki would have used, but in contemplation Misaki knew that he had selected them for a reason. "But I don't think that completely describes the matter, either." Ichirou turned his face to the side as he concentrated on his words.

"Hatoko is young. People wonder why Hatoko excels at Angelic Layer, and if I were to tell them what I think... It would be that it's not just because of Hatoko's brilliance," Ichirou explained slowly. Misaki looked up at Ichirou, and he turned to look back at her. "It's because of her heart. I'm sure you already knew that inside of you, but sometimes it's nice to hear it from someone else."

"I... I don't know how to describe it," Misaki started. She gazed down at her feet again. The situation was becoming more awkward for her, but she knew Ichirou's wisdom was valuable and found herself trying very hard to be honest with him as well as herself. "I'm not sure what I want out of this situation. I think sometimes Hatoko spends too much time with me. I think that I am keeping her away from other people."

"Hatoko chooses to spend her time with you though. Most of the time she is at school, don't you think she has friends there too?"

"I know she usually has lunch with a specific group of people, but... I..." Misaki trailed off.

"I think the important question is: What does it feel like when you are with her?" Ichirou asked sincerely.

A smile crept on Misaki's face without permission. The question opened the door to many happy memories of spending time with Hatoko, and Misaki was soon inundated with such thoughts. Ichirou watched her curiously. Misaki was usually guarded when it had come to Hatoko because as Hatoko had changed over the last few years, so had she. The changes were not always noticed, and only in moments like these did Misaki begin to grasp them.

"Misaki, you don't have to say anything." Ichirou interjected, and Misaki snapped out of her sudden daze. "It may be confusing now and it is okay. While you contemplate the matter always remember one thing," Ichirou put up a finger and caught Misaki's eyes once more. "You are Hatoko's special person and it is your duty to respect her feelings, too."

- - -

The door to the room closed behind Hatoko's mother as she left, and the space was perfectly quiet once more. Hatoko lay in bed, eyes open. On the surface she seemed completely normal, and just moments before had reassured her mother that she was okay. That she had just been upset for awhile and she needed time to herself. Knowing that Hatoko was not keen to talk about why, her mother had said goodnight. Especially after nine years of raising Hatoko, she had realized that her daughter deserved to be treated like a grownup sometimes.

Stillness in the darkness. The late of night had set in and Hatoko was exhausted from the ordeals that evening. Fortunately the weekend had come, and Hatoko would not need to wake up particularly early. She held Shizuka in her hands and looked into the doll's eyes.

"That was rude of her to say that," Hatoko said quietly to herself, remembering what Tamayo had said earlier. It was unusual for Tamayo to say things like that, but at the same time Hatoko could point to many instances where the older girl had said or done things without thinking. But it usually involved Kotarou, not her. Ah, the finer points of relationships: quarrels. Misaki and her rarely did such things. Their relationship as it stood now was only filled with closeness and happiness. It wouldn't have mattered if they were a couple or not.

"Well, maybe it does. Most couple argue at some point, I guess." Hatoko whispered again, and she rolled over on her side. Setting Shizuka carefully to rest on the side of a pillow, her mind continued its revolutions.

Hatoko wanted to believe that age and size didn't matter outside of the layer. The credo that she had applied to Angelic Layer was an excellent philosophy and it had served her and Misaki, as well as a host of many other people, very well. But Hatoko ultimately wondered if it could be applied to real life, and real social issues. She was inclined to believe that it was. One of the most important aspects about being successful in Angelic Layer was being able to extend your own heart into the angel. Even being capable of doing that... Would take some 'real life' ability, right?

A tear escaped Hatoko's eye. It was too confusing for her. She could ask the questions but could not find the absolute answers. It was even more troubling trying to understand the complexities of something she thought she had known so well. Now it was like all these things were coming up to try to take Misaki away from her. That's it. Last stop. It was easy to blame adults for making things complicated, but Hatoko knew her feelings complicated the matter even more.

Ever since that night Misaki had held her, Hatoko had craved such physical attention. There had only been a handful of nights in the last few years that she had an opportunity to experience Misaki's embrace. And for every night of opportunity there had been an infinite number of nights of despair. Every night Hatoko would think about Misaki, and want her close. It was worse on days where she had not spoken to Misaki for some time.

The frequency of feeling despair, of wanting to be held, was probably the most troubling thing for Hatoko. Over time as she had found that sleepovers would be a rather uncommon event, Hatoko would tend to lay awake at night, thinking over and over again what it was like to be next to Misaki under warm covers. The cold air in her room at this particular moment was not helping. Hatoko was never cold when Misaki was there. Hatoko was never anything bad when Misaki was there. Rather, she was the happiest person in the world.

"You're ridiculous," Hatoko whispered to herself. This was how it started every night. Tonight was different though. Misaki was supposed to be there, and not only had she promised to partake in the party she had promised that she would spend the night. The entire day Hatoko had been bouncing with enthusiasm because she had known Misaki was coming, and now the effects of falling back to the ground so fast were still rattling her. It was like her whole world had been displaced with that one phone call. It didn't help that Tamayo had hurt her feelings, either.

Hatoko wanted to cry, but she couldn't. She had cried all she could after she had left the kitchen, and now her emotions refused to flow out. They would not give her peace this time, and instead they nagged at her thoughts screaming the woes of her loss that day.

Her mind rolling in repetition, Hatoko found herself wondering how she had managed to bring so much duress upon herself.

- - -

Sunlight began to fill Hatoko's room. Commotion could be heard in the household, but it was not discernible. Hatoko snuggled under her covers with Suzuka, not wanting the chilly morning air to steal her warmth. The residence was built in the old style and so the bedrooms could be quite cold at this time of the year.

Barely alert, Hatoko heard a familiar voice coming from the other side of the door to her room. Her eyes opened wide and she sat straight up quickly, wanting to believe she had heard the voice she had thought she had heard. "Yes?"

"Good morning, Hatoko," Misaki said as she entered the room, closing the door behind her. Without care for the cold and without any forethought, Hatoko sprung out of her bed and dashed to Misaki to hug her. Misaki returned the embrace warmly. "I'm sorry I troubled you last night."

A certain peacefulness washing over her, Hatoko didn't have anything to say for several moments. However as she realized she was holding Misaki's torso very tightly her thoughts caught up to her. "I missed you, Misaki."

"I know Hatoko, I feel very bad about it. There were many times last night I wanted to be here and to spend time with you. I think I woke up once at the hospital in the middle of the night wanting to call you on the phone and tell you I was sorry." Misaki smiled, resting one of her hands on Hatoko's head. Her hair was a bit of a mess and Misaki smiled to herself as she combed her fingers through the black velvet strands. "But I imagined your parents would not have liked a phone call at three in the morning."

Hatoko grinned. They probably would not have liked that all. She disengaged slightly to look up at Misaki. "You must have called sometime though to be here right now though, right?"

"Actually," Misaki started, "Kotarou called me this morning. He said that Tamayo had hurt your feelings and that he would really appreciate it if I would come over and cheer you up."

"Ah, no way!" Hatoko replied surprised and a bit embarrassed.

"It's true! He said that he would never forgive me if I didn't come right away. It was kind of a silly way to say it, but," Misaki ran her hand through Hatoko's hair once more. "Kotarou knows that I am important to you. He said he didn't like to see you sad and that if I couldn't be here on your birthday then I should be here as soon as I could."

If Hatoko could have melted right there she would have. She would have to thank her brother for taking the initiative to call Misaki and scold her.

"What time is it do you think? How did you get here?" Hatoko asked, wanting to hear more about Misaki's curious adventures. Wanting to hear more of Misaki's voice.

"Mm, maybe 8 o'clock." Misaki's stomach rumbled and she blushed. "Ah, I didn't even eat breakfast yet. Icchan-san insisted on driving me here and promised he would take care of my Mother. So I said goodbye to her at the hospital this morning and came straight here. Speaking of which," Misaki glanced at her clothes, "I am still wearing my clothes from yesterday. Maybe I should have stopped at home."

"Ah, no. It's okay. You smell nice!" Hatoko exclaimed exuberantly, not caring if she sounded childish. Misaki laughed, and in the back of her mind she knew Ichirou had been completely right about Hatoko and her. And perhaps even being confused about it was okay. As long as she could see Hatoko's smile, it was okay.

"You are sweet as ever, Hatoko."


	5. Chapter 5: Culture Shock, Part 1

**Culture Shock, Part 1**

It was a generally pleasant early March weekend day. The sprawling city of Tokyo was alive with people enjoying the weather. Only just yesterday a warm storm had passed though, and although it had left the streets and ground wet after a fierce downpour, it had lingered just long enough for the following day to be slightly overcast. It was not chilly and the air contained a bit of humidity. The smell wafting from hundreds of food stands filled the air.

Sitting outside of a nice but homely cafe, Misaki sat at a table with a small cup of tea. Before her on the table was sprawled numerous pamphlets and brochures, and she was looking though them carefully with a concerned look on her face. In just a few days she would need to accept a university as her school.

Not only would she be entering a new school, Misaki would be turning 18 soon. Shuuko was quite certain Misaki had grown a few inches in the last few years, and in her last visit to the doctor Misaki had been found to be just under five feet tall. Still a little below average, but Misaki didn't mind at all.

Misaki's hair was no longer short, and while still not particularly femme it fell slightly past her shoulders. For the sake of preserving her old fun style she had strung a small ribbon through the hair on one side of her head. She might be a young adult, but certainly she still had the right to have cute hair.

The years in upper secondary school had gone by fast. Misaki couldn't remember many days were there was nothing to do. If she wasn't studying or in school, she was playing Angelic Layer. And if she wasn't playing Angelic Layer, she was at home taking care of chores. Whenever she had had a free moment, she had usually promised to spend the time with Hatoko. All though it should also be said that usually when Misaki was playing or practicing Angelic Layer, Hatoko was there too. Occasionally she still spent time with Tamayo and Kotarou, but it was usually associated with Angelic Layer in some way as the difficulties of planning around all the agendas, especially school, was generally too great.

With such a packed schedule she had found herself to be quite happy, but at the same time wishing for something a little simpler. Having learned of this thought, her aunt Shouko had laughed at her over dinner one night. "Yes, I suppose childhood is simpler," she had said. Misaki figured that her aunt was right, but at the same time Misaki distinctly remembered that her past childhood years were confusing too. It was still confusing to this day. Misaki snapped herself out of her thoughtful gaze and looked back to her task.

"I don't know. I received so many, I didn't think I was that good of a student," said Misaki to herself. "It would be easier if Tamayo or Kotarou were accepted into some of these places." Misaki was still rather upset that neither of her friends had been considered candidates for the universities that had approved her. Whatever choice she made, she would be going alone. The best she could do would be to select a school that provided the most benefit to her busy life.

Ichirou had approached Misaki several months ago with regards to her education. Even with mutual understanding that Misaki would take a position in the Angelic Layer Company, the question of what Misaki would study was still difficult to ascertain. It had taken several weeks of thought for her to come to the conclusion that some form of sociology would be best. Ichirou and her mother Shuuko alike were quite happy with her decision, with Ichirou pressing for her to consider various specializations or extra degrees that would of course benefit her at a position in the company.

Misaki's position on Angelic Layer was essentially unchanged. It was an enjoyable experience that allowed her to meet new people while maintaining close connections with her friends. Angelic Layer was about heart, feeling, and love. The company behind the successful game was important to Misaki as well, especially since her mother was so invested in the research, but Misaki's ultimate calling was to shine on the layer. To show the world that age and size did not matter.

With regards to Misaki's feelings regarding his creation, Ichirou was of course ecstatic to have such a great role model, especially since Misaki had proven to be an unbeatable champion in the last season. Hikaru's resilience was immeasurable by any of the systems Ichirou and his staff had designed, but if it could be measured it would far surpass the rating of any other angel ever created. Athena was amazing and still continued to be an incredible challenge for Misaki... But Misaki had perhaps learned about her mother faster then her mother could learn about her. Hikaru was able to dodge Astral Emission last season with scary timing and much better then before. The matches at the end of the season between Athena and Hikari, between Mother and Daughter, were becoming legendary.

Looking through the window at a clock on the wall in the cafe, Misaki realized she had better be on her way as the eventful evening was drawing quite near. After having put her things into her book bag, Misaki peered into the cafe and said goodbye to the familiar older woman behind the counter. Over the years Misaki had grown fond of the place, and with her regular visits she had found that each time people would treat her more like a human being and less like a national star. It was nice to get away from the commotion she normally experienced throughout Tokyo.

- - -

The Sun hung low in the sky and the lights in the local residences were starting to flicker on. Misaki and Hatoko walked down the beautiful yet quiet street towards Misaki's home.

Hatoko was eleven now, but from far away you might have thought she was a bit older. Besides a bit of growing that had mostly happened over the last year, her hair was trimmed long in a more professional style rather then hanging down her back. She walked confidently, and while still a child she gave off a mysterious aura of both maturity and adolescence. Perhaps intriguing to someone that didn't know her face or her name, Hatoko was instead a rather very dear, driven, loving, and sweet person to Misaki. Misaki would know too: They had been spending time together for over five years now.

Arriving at the front entrance, Misaki opened the door to the smell of food cooking. Shuuko was already home and preparing a nice dinner it seemed. Slipping off their shoes, Misaki and Hatoko made their way into the kitchen.

"Mother, we are home," Misaki announced as she went to greet her mother.

"Ah, Misaki and Hatoko, I'm glad you are here safely. It wasn't getting too cold out, was it?" Shuuko asked as the younger girls came into view. "They said it was going to rain again tonight, too."

"No no, it was quite nice. Maybe as the Sun set it became a little colder, but only a little." Misaki replied, peering at Shuuko's food preparation. "It looks very good!"

"Ah, yes. Dinner will be ready soon. Please go clean up and put your things away."

Misaki acknowledged her mother's request and both Hatoko and her made their way to set down their belongings in Misaki's room. It was one of those special nights where Hatoko would stay until morning. The last time they were together through an evening was over three months ago, on Hatoko's birthday.

Curiously, neither Hatoko's family nor Misaki's mother ever raised a fuss about the girls sleeping together. Hatoko had not considered it in detail, but on the other hand Misaki had spent many nights thinking about what it could mean. In her last conclusion she had decided at the very least they were supportive of their closeness, even if it was not fully understood or recognized. Misaki had also concluded that each family may have had different motivations for the silent acceptance. Lastly, Misaki was positive that no one her age ever shared the bed with anyone, and on that note Misaki at least thought of how fortunate she was.

The light to Misaki's room turned on, and the girls set down their belongings. Physically, the room hadn't changed very much in the last several years. Things were mostly in the same place and only specific items like the bed spread and sheets were different. However, emotionally the room had changed quite a bit, especially for Hatoko.

In her evenings over at the residence, Misaki and Hatoko both had created many happy memories of their late night closeness and with each new memory came a more emotional attraction to the space. Memories of conversations or embraces were equally important, it was the simple fact that they had been shared in such a personal space at a personal time that made them important. This room was sacred as it had served as a sanctuary for their relationship for several years now.

After setting down her things, Hatoko followed Misaki as she set her book bag near her desk. Misaki turned around and Hatoko calmly embraced her without hesitation. After so much history together both girls clearly expected it, as evidenced by their body language. The tension in their relationship was made bearable by their ability to embrace each other warmly and easily. Misaki wrapped her arms around Hatoko and pulled her head against her breasts. Several long moments passed as they spoke to each other without words but rather feelings instead. Feelings of comfort, serenity, and adoration.

Misaki broke the embrace slightly, and as she had done many times before ran her hand through Hatoko's hair. She must have washed it today as it was very clean. "Shall we clean up for dinner, Hatoko?"

The younger girl nodded, smiling and feeling particularly wordless.

- - -

"Misaki, did you manage to decide on a school yet?" Shuuko asked. Sitting at the dinner table after an enjoyable meal with some of her favorite girls, Shuuko seemed quite keen to enjoy their presence for as long as possible. Between Misaki's school and her work, time for conversation had been waning recently. Fortunately Misaki was on a short spring break, but Shuuko was still working as hard as ever.

"Ah, no... Not really. I have five and they all seem very good," Misaki replied. Shuuko could still tell that Misaki was upset about not knowing anyone at her new school. "It might be nice to attend one where there are lots of people though, I'm sure I could make new friends."

"Misaki, why don't you get the brochures and maybe I can help you decide? Aren't you supposed to accept one soon?"

Misaki nodded, and she dashed off to her room only to return a moment later holding the familiar stack of pamphlets. She gave them to her mother and returned to her seat. "It's kind of a mess, I didn't put them away very neatly today."

Shuuko looked carefully at the papers with Hatoko peering over as well. After several minutes she had procured a few important brochures. "Hmm, this one looks like it's the big one, Misaki. It's a public school and they have a lot of students. Hmm," Shuuko read it further, "But it seems that they are located quite a distance away, the other side of Tokyo."

"Oh? I can take some form of public transit though right?" Misaki asked curiously.

"Well, once you add in the train and the buses I don't imagine you would be arriving back home late every night. Don't you think it would be best to be close to home too?" Shuuko looked back up at Misaki. "You wouldn't have any time for yourself, or Angelic Layer... There are quite a few things that would be affected by travel time. It's a good school and I'm sure you would make friends there, but maybe there is a closer one?"

Her mother was right, and Misaki nodded. She had not figured in the time costs of getting to school and back every day. Furthermore it almost sounded as if her mother wanted her nearby as much as possible. _"Well, that is important too. I am still responsible for her well-being when she's home. But what about my well-being?"_ Misaki thought to herself. The room became silent again for several moments as Shuuko read through more information.

"Ah, what about this one Misaki!" Shuuko exclaimed, proudly holding up the brochure for one of the all-girls schools that had accepted her. "They seem to be very close too, you could almost even walk there. And oh, they seem to have quite a history..." Shuuko was clearly way more excited about this then Misaki was, she was almost childish. Misaki smiled at the thought of her mother, and she glanced over at Hatoko to find her intently trying to make out what the brochure said as well. "It's quite expensive, but they have a great reputation," continued Shuuko.

Misaki had seen the brochure before and remembered it quite clearly. It seemed like a nice school but it was perhaps intimidating to think that she would be surrounded by some of the smartest girls in Japan. She couldn't even begin to think why they had accepted her. In fact, she didn't even remember applying. Her upper secondary school must have forwarded her records to them on her mother's request. Even then it was hard to make sense of it.

"What do you think Misaki? I would be very proud of you if you went to this school." Shuuko asked. "You would be close to home and the arena too, so help would be available for you too. You know all the people at the company adore you."

Misaki sighed, and Hatoko turned to look at her with knowing eyes. It sounded like a good school. No, it sounded like an excellent school, maybe too excellent. Confused, Misaki knew she would have to give it some private thought. "I don't know if I can make a decision tonight Mother, maybe I can think about it before bed." Misaki explained, and Shuuko smiled.

"You remind me of me when I was young, Misaki." Shuuko laughed, catching her daughter's drift that she wanted to think about it more for herself. With the topic settled she bunched Misaki's papers up again and set them on the end of the table in much the same way they had been presented to her. "Shall we have some tea now? I don't think I can let Hatoko have you yet." Laughing again, Shuuko stood up to make tea.

Misaki and Hatoko looked at their hands, blushing. It was an interesting way to put the situation. Shuuko was clearly playful tonight.


	6. Chapter 6: Culture Shock, Part 2

**Culture Shock, Part 2**

The sanctuary of Misaki's room was inviting after dinner. Misaki and Hatoko had just said their good nights to Shuuko and had cleaned up for bed. They wasted no time turning off the lights to climb under the covers, Hatoko shuffling over to the side of the bed against the wall. It was her normal place, after all. Coming to rest inches apart, they stared into each other's eyes and somewhere in a short space of time a conversation happened between them wordlessly.

Hatoko smiled, "You seem to already know what I'm thinking about, Misaki." This wasn't the first time they had felt like they knew what each other was going to say. Regardless of what was actually said however, they also knew they wanted to hear it out loud as well. Perhaps mysterious to the outside world, it was commonplace to theirs. Curiously enough it had started in the Angelic Layer arena during the championship matches. Hatoko and Misaki would find themselves looking at one another, and with out words understand each other completely.

"I suppose it depends on how you look at it, perhaps you already know what I'm thinking about and you're thinking about the same thing." Misaki replied smiling, moving closer to the younger girl who had captivated her for many years now. She pulled Hatoko close, an arm under the younger girl's neck and around her shoulders. "You seem to have thought about the schools, too."

"Mm. I suppose you saw me looking at the brochures at dinner." Hatoko adjusted to become more comfortable. "I want you to choose a school good for you." Quiet passed as Misaki thought about the situation sincerely, Hatoko relishing in the moments of embrace.

"The girls school is the one you would like to see me go to?" Misaki asked softly. It had been apparent on Hatoko's face earlier but Misaki had decided she wanted to speak with her in private. Since Hatoko had not spoken up during dinner even though she was clearly interested in the school selection process, Misaki had known Hatoko was saving the conversation for later.

"It would make me most happy Misaki, but I believe it would make you most happy too," acknowledged Hatoko sleepily. She fidgeted again against Misaki so she could further revel in their closeness. The smell of Misaki's hair, pajamas and skin was heavenly beyond imagination. She closed her eyes and let the rest of her senses see.

"There are a lot of benefits to that school. I guess I haven't really talked about it much, but you probably already know why I feel I may not be comfortable there." Misaki explained quietly, playing with Hatoko's hair with her left hand. "Not to mention, I don't remember applying to the school. It feels a little strange maybe."

"Are you afraid you aren't good enough for that school?" Hatoko pressed her head lightly into Misaki. "I think it's the other way around, Misaki. I don't think any school would ever be good enough for you."

Misaki smiled and closed her eyes. Hatoko was giving her cavities again. Regardless, the question of how she felt about going into such a school was still concerning. "I suppose I am a bit afraid," she said with little hesitation. Over the years, not only could Hatoko read her feelings, she had become Misaki's confidant. She thought to herself again how lucky she was to have Hatoko in her life. Not only was the girl bright, but she was understanding and caring too. "I suppose I am being silly."

"I think maybe a little, Misaki. You are the kind of person that overcomes challenges. I think it would not be true to you if you decided against this school over little things." Hatoko closed her hands slightly as they lay up against Misaki's torso. "But it is also selfish for me to ask you to go to that school too. I would probably get to see you more often then if you went somewhere else."

"Are you worried that I would forget about you?"

"No no, Misaki," Hatoko interjected quickly. "Maybe I am a little spoiled, but I just want to see you as often as I can. Being able to spend so much time with you... I don't want it to end." Hatoko said after returning to a whisper, not usually using such words so forwardly. Misaki's eyes opened as she remembered a part of their past, and she peered down at the girl in her arms.

"It was awhile ago, but I promised you that it wouldn't end." Misaki began. She let Hatoko's hair fall between her fingers. The midnight strands were like silken twine. Exquisite and desirable. "I intend to keep that promise, I haven't forgotten it. I never have and I never will. There is only one Hatoko."

Hatoko melted into Misaki as she let the moment wash over her. Misaki had a way of reassuring her that no one else could ever possibly have. The topic of school faded quickly as the feelings grew, and the serenity of the quiet night filled the room. The irresistible lulling beat of Misaki's heart caught Hatoko's attention, and she began to nod asleep.

Turning her attention away from her decision on schools, Misaki's mind floated to her thoughts regarding the precious girl in her arms. There were many instances in the past where she would happily fall asleep next to Hatoko after finding the younger girl dozing, but this time was different.

Rather then succumbing to the world of dreams, Misaki felt as if her feelings would explode out of her at any moment, as if they were consuming her senses and drowning her in warmth. The object of her feelings slept peacefully next to her, but Misaki felt like she was fighting the urge to suffocate Hatoko by means of physical contact. It was a curious feeling, and she could not make herself stop feeling it.

"Hatoko..." Misaki began softly, the word slipping from her mouth without forethought. The name was pleasant to say. "Hatoko," she said again, this time with intent. It was calming to Misaki to remind herself that Hatoko was there. "What am I going to do with myself," Misaki whispered. Her mind wandered again to a simple proverb she had heard a few times. "Fish to a cat. Or something like that." She played with Hatoko's hair as the late hours passed by slowly, breathing in it's scent fully with each breath. As each breath became deeper she found herself falling asleep.

_"Misaki..."_ Hatoko thought. The sound of her name had awoken her. She smiled peacefully knowing that Misaki was thinking of her.

- - -

A ray of morning light shown into the room, reflecting off of the far wall and illuminating the space with a soft glow. The air was a little chilly, but of course it was still early spring as well. It perhaps gave a reason to dwell under the covers for a few extra minutes, even though Shuuko expected both girls to be ready for breakfast at a decent time.

Hatoko awoke, her eyes opening slowly as they adjusted to the bright room. Coming to her senses she realized she had drifted a small distance away from Misaki during the night. Misaki lay asleep on her side, facing Hatoko with a calm face. Taking a few moments to admire her favorite person, Hatoko smiled mischievously and crept closer. She rolled Misaki onto her back and climbed on top of the sleeping girl. Misaki soon woke up.

"Hatoko..." Misaki mumbled sleepily, still unaware of what was exactly happening but certain it was Hatoko's doing. She opened her eyes to find Hatoko staring down at her.

"Good morning Misaki!" Hatoko greeted cheerfully, the happiness inside of her waking up and showing on her face.

"Ah, good morning Hatoko," replied Misaki sleepily. She smiled up at the playful girl on top of her. It was an interesting way to greet someone in the morning, but she wasn't complaining at all. "I see you are full of energy already."

"Maybe a little," agreed Hatoko easily, "It's because you are here." She nuzzled her face in Misaki. Misaki looked up at the ceiling, wrapping her arms around Hatoko and twirling her hair with one set of fingers. She breathed deeply as she began to become fully alert. Several minutes passed in silence.

"I guess we should tell my Mother about the school. She will be happy to know." Misaki pondered out loud. She gave Hatoko a squeeze, "Thanks for talking with me about it last night. You're the best."

"As long as your are sure I will be happy for you," Hatoko replied simply. "It's your choice, even if it affects me or your Mother."

"I like how you can be young and grown-up at the same time, Hatoko." Misaki turned her eyes back to Hatoko and brushed hair aside from her face. "I am sure. You reminded me that even if it is tough, I can count on your support. I think we both know how far we can go together, Angelic Layer is evidence right?"

Hatoko nodded against Misaki's chest. "Thank you, Misaki."

Idle time passed in simple bliss. Outside the room Shuuko could now be heard moving about, it sounded like she was starting breakfast. They treasured each other for a few more moments before separating, Hatoko pouting cutely trying to draw a smile from Misaki. Hatoko got her wish, of course.

"What am I going to do with you Hatoko?"

"Feed me to the cat, of course."

- - -

It was pleasant outside. Students moved about quickly, hurrying to their next morning class along the walkways of the well-kept campus. Cherry trees were beginning to bud and the cherry blossom festival would arrive soon for the Tokyo region. The grasp of the cold months was disappearing with each passing day, and the extra sunlight in the evening was wonderful.

Misaki made her way along to her next class. School had started a few weeks ago and she was already struggling with the work load. She had heard about college and university education being tougher, but she never expected so much work. The night before she had stayed up late studying for a quiz, and the night before that she had fallen asleep at her desk.

The lack of time concerned Misaki greatly as she was finding she was not spending adequate time with Hatoko or her mother, nor practicing Angelic Layer as much as usual. Fortunately Hatoko and her mother were both understanding people, but it still felt to Misaki that her spirit was slowly being drawn out of her by the studying. Lately in her sleepy moments before bed she had thought about ways in which she could improve her efficiency, but she had a drawn a blank each time. Misaki sighed, stepping into one of the many buildings on the campus absentmindedly.

Before Misaki could react she had collided with another student, sending them both to the floor in a very audible, embarrassing crash. Confused and feeling warmth in her face, Misaki looked to the person she had managed to topple. It appeared that she had run into another overwhelmed first year. Her hair was frazzled and there were circles under her eyes. Perhaps a little bit more overwhelmed then Misaki. Still disorientated, Misaki secretly found herself feeling better about getting by with her studies, if only for a moment.

Having drawn a significant amount of attention, especially Misaki, curious eyes watched as the two dazed girls came to their senses. A couple of senior students that were nearby made their way over to help them up.

"Ah, Suzuhara-san," greeted one, offering a hand to Misaki. Misaki looked up at what appeared to be a third year student. Her hair was short and professional looking, and her attire was tidy and clean. Her eyes were caring and mature. "Are you okay?" Taking the older students hand, Misaki winced slightly and made her way up sorely. "Pleasure to meet you, my name is Sato Shiori."

"Thank you very much! My name is Suzuhara Misaki. I should be okay, I have done that a few times." Misaki replied meekly, still regaining her breath. "It is nice to meet you." Misaki turned back to the girl she had collided with to find she was standing with another senior. "I'm so sorry, I should have paid attention more."

"No no, it's okay. It was my fault too. I'm sorry, I wasn't looking where I was going." She replied, and after looking at her watch she suddenly remembered she was running late to class and with that she bolted off down the hallway. "Ah, I'm going to be late again. See you!"

"I didn't even get her name," Misaki said softly. Turning back to Shiori, Misaki sighed. "Sorry to trouble you." The older girl made a dismissive gesture.

"Please, I will walk you to class should you tell me the room number," Shiori replied. Misaki, looking dumbstruck for a few moments as she processed the request, replied with the number. "Okay, shall we go?"

Misaki nodded, feeling slightly awkward but at the same time feeling quite proud that perhaps she had finally met someone that didn't want to talk to her about Angelic Layer. Shiori did know her name, however. Perhaps she had heard of Misaki but had thought better of herself to inquire. Either way, meeting someone after crashing to floor wasn't the greatest conversation starter either. Somewhat sheepishly, Misaki walked along Shiori's right to her next class.

"I have seen you around, Suzuhara-san. There is always a lot of talk about you at this school now and I find it hard to miss you even when I am ridiculously busy with school work." Shiori explained in a friendly manner. "I sometimes wonder why I never see you with people you know."

"Well, Sato-senpai, none of my friends were accepted. It is quite depressing." Misaki replied dimly, not particularly wanting to talk about the difficult subject.

"Ah, I'm sorry. I didn't realize," Shiori said softly. However, she knew very well that most students at the school didn't come with friends because of the entrance requirements, and her question was purposeful even if she could guess Misaki's answer beforehand. "One of the most challenging things about this school is making friends, sometimes... Ah, here is your class, Suzuhara-san."

Misaki turned to the older girl, "Thank you very much. I will be going now."

"You're welcome," Shiori replied, watching as the curious idol made her way into class. She had grown up watching Misaki dominate Angelic Layer, and to have met her by chance today was a satisfying experience. _"She seems nice, maybe I will talk to her again."_ Shiori looked to her watch to find that she was running a bit late for her next class, and she began to depart.

"Probably," Shiori added in whisper.


	7. Chapter 7: Culture Shock, Part 3

**Culture Shock, Part 3**

The day's weather was perfect. The Sun shone brightly in the sky and wildlife chirped, fluttered and rustled about in the midst of the school grounds and the rather noisy bustle of students. Excitement was in the air, its tangible presence marred only by the fact that classes had only been called off for one afternoon of the cherry blossom festival. Today was that day however, and ignoring the school work waiting for them at home and in the classroom was a nice feeling, especially after many weeks of studying and midnight oil burning.

Misaki stood with Shiori under a particularly beautiful cherry tree. The two had become friends over the coarse of the last several days and Misaki in particular had not been feeling quite so alone at school. They had spent lunch together yesterday and Misaki imagined that it might become somewhat of a habit. Shiori seemed keen to become a genuine friend.

Not only did Shiori prove to be a pleasant person, she was smart too and was at the top of her class in several subjects, her only real weakness being math. In recent days she had helped Misaki substantially with her homework. Misaki felt bad about taking so much of Shiori's time, but had also found that her work was significantly more manageable with the tutoring. Her usual free time was quickly becoming available again, and Misaki had arranged to spend it well today.

"Suzuhara-san, you know, there are stories about you and Kobayashi-san," Shiori mentioned hesitantly. She gazed up into the pink and white cherry blossoms above them. "Lots of stories."

"Good ones I hope," Misaki replied while blushing slightly, "Hatoko is very important to me and I would feel bad if people thought poorly of her."

"There are many good ones," Shiori started, her gaze staring into the void beyond the blossoms now. Misaki had noticed recently the distant gazes were a bit of a habit for Shiori. Regardless of her interesting stare her description continued, "But there are a couple of sour ones too. Maybe they are misplaced, I would certainly like to think so at least. They are quite crude."

A gentle breeze floated though the trees, a soft rustling of petals could be heard above the conversations and footsteps caused by the other students admiring the day. Shiori turned her head and eyes back to Misaki, curious. She had not approached the subject before and it appeared that Misaki had guarded it well for some time, especially since Misaki had not spoken.

"Maybe it is a bad subject for you," Shiori added apologetically.

"Maybe, but I suppose it could be said that I don't understand it completely either. I seem to understand it better when Hatoko is around." Misaki said, her hands fumbling with the bottom seam of her top. Her mind was in an undeniably defensive state, and Misaki tried to keep it out of her words.

"Isn't that Kobayashi-san over there?" Shiori nodded in the direction of a keen Hatoko that had already spotted them, and Misaki's face lit up in recognition as her tense thoughts vanished quickly. Hatoko had managed to make it okay it seemed. Misaki had noticed immediately that she wasn't wearing her school clothes. She must have planned ahead for the occasion, and it furthered Misaki's desire to greet her immediately. Her feet began to move in Hatoko's direction.

"Misaki!" Hatoko exclaimed, her arms open wide and giving Misaki the biggest hug she could muster. "I'm glad I found you so easily! This school is a bit confusing."

"Hatoko, I'm glad you came. It seems you've changed since school too, I like this outfit on you." Misaki commented. Hatoko was adorable, and while she was not wearing traditional festival attire (neither was anyone else), her cherry blossom themed skirt was beautiful and cute at the same time.

"Ah, this is for you, Misaki." Hatoko explained, handing Misaki a small gift that she had concealed in her hand in anticipation of the moment in which she could present it. Revealing it finally, Misaki could make out a necklace consisting of a silver chain running though a small but cute metal cherry blossom pendant with lacquered pink petals. At the center of the blossom was a well defined heart. "I know you have been studying hard and I wanted to give you something nice."

"It's beautiful Hatoko..." Misaki said softly, admiring the thoughtfulness of Hatoko as she took the necklace into her hands. She embraced Hatoko again, this time blushing. "You are wonderful, thank you so much Hatoko." Remembering Shiori suddenly, Misaki added "Ah Hatoko, this is Sato Shiori-senpai."

Shiori, who had been standing nearby the entire time, imagined she had just witnessed a sacred memory being made, and putting aside a slight embarrassment at being privy and close to the public affection, she smiled at Hatoko, "Pleased to meet you, Kobayashi-san."

"Ah, pleased to meet you Sato-sama. Thank you very much for helping Misaki with her homework," Hatoko replied deftly, Shiori's politeness had not slipped past her. She had just addressed her on the same social level as Misaki, and she appreciated it greatly as she had always treasured equality in their relationship.

"My pleasure."

"Ah, Misaki you have to let me put the necklace on you!" Hatoko said suddenly, as if she had remembered her plan for the afternoon. Misaki smiled, and handing back the necklace she turned around. Misaki wasn't much taller then Hatoko now, and Hatoko found it easy to string the necklace around Misaki's neck.

"It's a fine necklace, Kobayashi-san." Shiori commented, seeing the necklace on Misaki. It was indeed quite a nice piece. "I wish you both a great afternoon, I have some things to take care of now. It was nice meeting you Kobayashi-san."

"I understand, please take care." replied a still blushing Misaki. Hatoko also said her goodbyes, and then as the senior moved away, took Misaki's arm into both of hers and leaned into Misaki's side.

"Where shall we go?" Hatoko asked eagerly. "I don't know this campus very well."

"I have a nice place I picked out for lunch, if you are hungry I would like to go there to eat," Misaki explained. Hatoko nodded happily and they were off.

Whether it was from practice or simply not caring, Misaki and Hatoko somehow managed to avoid noticing the looks and stares from hundreds of students. It was hard to tell what the eyes were interested in, but it could probably be said that it was none of their business.

After several weeks of strained and generally absent private time, Misaki and Hatoko took a much needed break from the rest of the world and instead took a vacation that afternoon with each other.

- - -

Lately things at school had been different, and it seemed more apparent this particular morning then yesterday. Whether it was because she had more time to notice changes in the environment, or because she was more sensitive to those changes, Misaki did not know. She had a hard enough time trying to decipher the strange energy in the first place. Only just recently it had begun to pervade the halls and courtyards of the campus. Curiously, Misaki had felt that perhaps it was her fault.

"Ah, Suzuhara-san." Shiori called, and Misaki turned to notice the third year student waving at her. It was a passing period for many students, however for Misaki it was the start of a two hour break in between classes. "How are you today?"

"Sato-senpai, good morning. Things are well." Misaki said in greeting, smiling. "Thank you for helping me yesterday with my studies."

"Ah, don't mention it. I'm glad you are doing fine," Shiori replied easily. She turned to gaze at the rest of the students passing by them and stared for several moments. In a controlled voice, she added, "You haven't noticed anything strange here, have you?"

Misaki looked up at Shiori, inspecting her face as she tried to interpret her body language. It was a rather strange question to ask so suddenly, but at the same time Misaki was well aware of the subject matter as she had just been thinking of it. Shiori seemed intent to talk about it as well, however whether it was out of concern or just morbid curiosity Misaki wasn't sure.

"I have actually, I don't understand it at all." Misaki replied simply in a confused voice. "Today it seems more apparent. It feels stranger everyday now. I wonder about what is happening but I don't know if I want to ask."

Shiori looked at Misaki thoughtfully, her eyes filled with a knowing that seemed to want to burst out in a rapid gush of information. Foregoing the outpouring, Shiori put a hand on Misaki's shoulder. "I think I have an idea. I'll buy you a cup of tea." She gestured down the hall with her free hand.

Misaki nodded slowly, following Shiori to the campus cafe which was situated just on the other side of the building. Arriving, the smell of fresh tea and coffee rushed at them in a torrent of aromas. There were a few students sitting down at tables studying, but otherwise it was generally calm. The background noise of the barista cleaning up after a busy break session added succinctly to the environment.

"Please order anything you want," Shiori said. Misaki smiled, graciously ordering a small cup of matcha. By the time they had sat down at a table more people had begun to fill the cafe. It was indeed quite popular with the staff and students alike.

The matcha here was particularly good, Misaki had become fond of the cafe's preparation. It was not the small cafe she liked to go to when she wasn't at school, but it was pleasant enough and quite convenient. Taking a small sip, she set the cup down.

"I suppose I have you curious," Shiori began, bringing her hands together on the table and turning her eyes to view out the nearest window, embarrassment creeped into her voice slightly. "There is a rumor or two going around."

"Oh? Are these like the rumors of Hatoko and I?" Misaki asked, not feeling like saying anything more. Shiori's next response was clearly about her, and she almost felt like she didn't want to hear it. Shiori turned to Misaki hesitantly, though Misaki felt as if Shiori didn't want to particularly explain the situation. Why Shiori had asked her out for tea to explain something difficult like this, Misaki still didn't know.

"Some of them are related to your relationship with Hatoko, but I suppose the easier rumor to explain is that there is a gnawing suspicion that you were accepted by this school through the efforts of a shady society of students and officials," Shiori explained, still hesitant. "They don't particularly have a bad reputation, on the contrary they are well known for keeping this school one of the best in the nation, but..." The barista could be heard steaming milk and the students who had just received a drink were making their way to the door, possibly to sit outside and study.

Misaki sipped her matcha again, carefully setting the cup back on the table. She didn't feel like she was in a stressful secret meeting, but just the same felt as if Shiori was burdened by telling her these things. The idea that a secret society quite possibly allowed her to enter the school was... interesting but not particularly alarming, and Misaki still wondered why Shiori was ill at ease.

"I suppose that makes sense... But why do you say 'but'?" Misaki replied.

"Well, there have been some troubles in the past. Many have been with the school board. Nobody really knows what was said, but it probably had something to do with Kurasu Esu."

"Kurasu E-su?" Misaki asked innocently puzzled. "I have never heard that term before."

Shiori's mouth opened partly for a second or two before she spoke, "You're kidding me, right?"

"No... Should I know? I don't remember it being taught in schools or anything."

Shiori leaned back, her manners temporarily forgotten as her mind swam in a certain tense curiosity. She looked at Misaki intently for several moments, pondering the situation carefully. "Kurasu Esu was originally allowed in schools. The government banned it. It being a type of literature genre."

"Banned literature? Why?" Misaki asked, intrigued. She sipped her matcha again, finding herself relaxing slightly and enjoying the rather mysterious pretense of the conversation as the stress of rumors slipped away, if at least slightly. Just minutes before she felt like had to be defensive over Hatoko, and now Shiori was talking about a secret society and literature.

"Kurasu Esu is the name of the genre concerning generally romantic relationships of girls, especially in adolescence and sometimes young adulthood. It is used to describe some of the relationships that happen in this school, and the name is sometimes directly used to describe real life situations." Shiori explained.

"Like, romantic... Like hugging and kissing and such?" Misaki was catching on pretty fast now, and her momentary relaxation faded slightly as her mind traced a possible line from the subject to Hatoko.

Shiori smiled sheepishly, "And very occasionally more then that, too." Misaki blushed as Shiori gingerly went on. "Usually, the relationships are expected to end and the girls are expected to lead..." A difficult pause interjected itself as Shiori suddenly doubted her choice of words, but she continued, "to lead normal lives afterwards. It's only acceptable while they are adolescents and usually they tend to be about the same..." Another tense pause, and after several long moments later she added "grade." Shiori gazed towards the counter to find there was no line, finding a reason to take a break from the conversation. "Perhaps a tea would be nice, excuse me."

Intrigued and lost in her own thoughts, Misaki nodded in acknowledgment absentmindedly. Curiosity ebbed at her. _"Why is Shiori hesitant to speak with me about this? It's like she is embarrassed. A lot."_ She looked down at her tea, her thoughts wandering to the subject of Hatoko, of whom she was purposely trying to keep out of the conversation. _"Kurasu Esu... does not sound like Hatoko and I. Even though I don't think of it at all, Hatoko is much younger then me. Kurasu Esu sounds like around the same age... I wonder if Hatoko and I could be considered romantic? Does this mean..."_

"Suzuhara Misaki-san?" A new voice pierced her furious thoughts, and slightly startled Misaki looked up to find a senior student looking down at her. The student was dressed sharply, and her words were spoken clearly. Perhaps a fourth year student. Her dark hair came to her shoulders, styled simply but elegantly.

"Yes," Misaki acknowledged, standing up.

"It is a pleasure to meet you, Suzuhara-san. My name is Suzuki Miho."

Misaki bowed slightly, "It is a pleasure to meet you, Suzuki-senpai." Returning to her standing posture, she looked at the young women before her for a closer study. Long hair and sharp eyes, perfect skin and a collar that was particularly crisp. She had a nice mouth and Misaki enjoyed her slight, but alluring smile.

"Suzuhara-san, I must be off at this time, but I hope to meet you again soon for a longer conversation." Miho explained politely with a certain quirkiness of character that Misaki couldn't place.

"Ah, I understand," Misaki replied dumbfounded, and Miho turned to depart. "Thank you for your time."

"No, thank you." Miho's expression grew into an interesting smile this time, and she proceeded to leave the cafe. Misaki, still trying to understand the situation, gazed as Miho left her sight. Her confused thoughts were quickly interrupted by the sounds of Shiori making a somehow polite ruckus.

"Suzuhara-san!" Shiori exclaimed, and Misaki turned to find Shiori rapt with interest. "Do you know who that was?" Shiori had made her way back from the barista's counter with a small tea. She was clearly excited and it looked like even her, the most non-clumsy person Misaki knew, had spilled a bit of tea en route. It dripped off her fingers slightly.

Misaki nodded her head, "Suzuki Miho-senpai. She stopped by suddenly to meet me and it sounds like she wants to talk with me later."

"Suzuki-senpai," Shiori started, composing herself slightly. She set her tea down on the table. "Suzuki-senpai is one of the senior members of the Yukihanajyo."

"Snow Flower... Women? Daughters? Yukihanajyo..." Misaki pondered the name carefully. "They are..."

"The school's secret society, of course."


	8. Chapter 8: Culture Shock, Part 4

**Culture Shock, Part 4**

A pleasant weekend day had yielded a crowd of people at the Piffle Princess. With the Angelic Layer season fast approaching and now only a week away, many deuses were practicing as much as they could before the tournament officially started. The popularity of the sport had grown quickly. A few venturesome middle-aged adults were competing, and this year there would even be a special regional tournament held for foreign players that had become interested, with the matches occurring in Tokyo.

Misaki stood outside of the Piffle Princess in her uniform, having already visited her school to study even though it was the weekend. She had opted to dress in her school's suggested attire most days rather then worry about maintaining a collection of suitable, semi-formal outfits. This day was no different, her thoughts were instead on issues other then her appearance. She waited quietly among the noisy crowds, a slight breeze blowing her hair.

In the bustle Misaki was not invisible. Countless adoring fans gazed at her as they entered and left the building. Several very young fans had the gumption to approach her, but could only take a step before an older friend or parent hastily pulled them back. "Leave Misaki-sama be," they would say.

Times had changed, creating an interesting path of seclusion that Misaki never thought she would wander down. She had found herself feeling like the public placed too much weight on victories on the Layer. It had affected Hatoko as well. In wordless silence they had grown to accept the strange distance from the Angelic Layer community, vowing instead to remain true to their hearts and each other when they were on the Layer, and to peacefully exist as idols when they were off.

Just a year ago Seconds were officially accepted as a requirement for all official matches, with regional and prefectural qualifying matches having the option to not have a Second actually present. With this change came a greater respect for Seconds, as well as more responsibility. Seconds were now expected to fill the Deus' position should they not be fit to compete, choose not to compete, or were otherwise unavailable. Furthermore, Seconds were required to register alongside Deuses and once a season started the position for Second could not be changed to another person without significant reason.

Misaki and Hatoko both had enjoyed the changes to the Dues and Second system last year. The ultimate satisfaction, however, was being officially recognized as a team. On the registration cards and on the Layer alike they were regarded and known as Misaki and Hatoko. Never simply Misaki or Hatoko anymore, but instead both at once. Hatoko especially had found great joy in the underlying meaning and the resulting feelings of such an arrangement.

Many times Misaki had wondered what the public thought of her when she was together with Hatoko, and many times she had told herself that it didn't particularly matter. The majority of the population would never really know the whole past as it stood, anyways. Perhaps portions, but never everything. They could and would never know Hatoko like Misaki knew Hatoko.

"Kurasu Esu," Misaki said quietly to herself in thought. It was only just a couple days ago that Shiori had explained what it meant, and since then Misaki had grappled with its application. A rather strange feeling and desire to be able to classify her relationship with Hatoko, to vindicate it or make it more real, had become rather overpowering and confusing at the same. It was especially so since Misaki had never heard of someone her age being involved with someone Hatoko's age, even if it wasn't quite the romantic ideal of present day society with dinner dates and roses.

"Romance..." The perplexing thought had reared it's tangled, confusing head once again. What was romance, what was friendship? While Misaki had never had a firm definition for romance, she had always had a clear idea of a friend, and the word would easily bring up images of Tamayo and Kotarou, of Ichirou even though he was her step-father. Her relationship with Hatoko was more difficult to describe, particularly when it came to feelings that were emphatically different from her feelings for any other person. Furthermore Hatoko's ability to provide for her emotionally and mentally was unparalleled, and that the more physical aspects of their relationship were possibly substantially different from a general friendship. Even Tamayo's past somewhat rowdy, physical gestures were nothing like that of Hatoko's affectionate, compassionate embraces.

_"Kissing and such,"_ Misaki thought to herself, _"Hatoko has kissed me many times, and I am sure I have kissed her many times by now, too. But we don't particularly take it so far as to say it is romantic, I think. Shiori mentioned it was generally a part of Kurasu Esu relationships, right?"_ The matter had proven to be rather difficult. Their relationship did not neatly fit into the box that Shiori had described, and Misaki had for the last few days held it in the back of her mind that perhaps even the boundaries of that box were pushing the acceptable limits in a society which she already knew begrudgingly ignored or simply disapproved of the tacit people known as 'lesbians'. Misaki had discovered the word not long ago and it had been quickly placed into the receptacle of words she had trouble truly comprehending, much like 'romance'.

The idea that perhaps their relationship, whether romantic or not, was somehow unacceptable or down right immoral clinged to the back of Misaki's mind. If it wasn't they fact that she might possibly by considered a lesbian, it was the absolute fact that Hatoko was significantly younger, at least by going by her year of birth. It could be argued that she was mature for her age, that she was ready to venture down the less traveled rainbow path, but Misaki knew that other people might not see that. Other people like her Mother, like Hatoko's family, like her friends. Misaki sighed.

"It's not about other people," Misaki told herself forcefully. She let her head rest on the wall she already leaned upon, her eyes closed but dampening as she felt the urge to cry. The other people she had thought of did matter to her. She loved her Mother especially.

The ruckus of the crowd faded into a simple white noise and for a brief moment the world faded away. It lasted shortly, however. Warm arms had wrapped around her. There was only one person that would so freely give to Misaki, and she smiled amidst building tears, "Hatoko."

"Misaki," Hatoko replied affectionately. Misaki embraced Hatoko and held her tight, bringing her head down to rest on Hatoko's shining black hair. It smelled lovely, like always. "Why are you upset?"

"I'm having a hard time understanding the things I'm thinking about, it scares me sometimes." Misaki answered vaguely. With the presence of Hatoko her mind was already wandering from the difficult topics she had been contemplating only moments before. Knowing her young companion would be curious, she added "I'm not sure if I am ready to explain."

"As long as I can hold you, you don't have to explain." Hatoko said easily with miraculous foresight. Hatoko knew Misaki too well, and the lack of explanation was the only indicator Hatoko needed to discern what the worry might be about. It had happened in the past, and Hatoko had become somewhat acquainted with handling the situation. She also knew that Misaki would never turn her away, even if Misaki didn't realize it, and this gave her particular comfort. Without a doubt Misaki would always open her arms for her. "I'm sorry I kept you waiting, I hurried as best as I could."

"I know, Hatoko. It's okay, I am glad you made it safely." Misaki replied, opening her eyes and glancing at the crowd to find rapt, gazing eyes looking back at her. "Shall we go inside? The Layer reservation will probably be called soon."

Hatoko nodded, smiling. "I've been waiting all day."

- - -

Bells ringing through-out the hall, students poured from the classrooms, books in hand and eager to eat lunch. Following behind the initial rush of people, Misaki proceeded to enter the hallway. Her book bag was hung at her side, and her eyes were tired but cheerful in anticipation of eating. In her rush that morning, Misaki had no time to stop and eat anything. Truthfully, she had woken up quite late today, however she rationalized that it wasn't completely her fault.

"Happy Birthday, Suzuhara-san." The mysterious voice was vaguely familiar, and Misaki turned quickly to find Miho standing immediately to the left of the doorway. It had been a few weeks since she had met the well-mannered, seemingly polite, and immaculately dressed senior. The memory of their interesting meeting flooded back into Misaki's mind, as did last night's time with Hatoko.

"Good afternoon, Suzuki-senpai. Thank you very much." replied Misaki, slightly startled and with a faint blush present as thoughts of her dear Hatoko prancing about in her mind. She looked curiously towards Miho's face.

"You seem tired today," Miho started with a gentle expression. "Perhaps I may treat you to lunch?"

"Ah, if I would not be a burden," Misaki replied, her surprise not withheld.

"Not at all, I at least want to hear of your birthday." Miho explained. "I would like to visit a small eatery just off of the school grounds. Shall we go?" Her words were authoritative but kind, she knew what she wanted. It was an attractive personality trait Misaki thought, and smiling she nodded.

"Yes, Suzuki-senpai."

Rain clouds could be seen rolling in as Misaki left the building. Students milled about, looking upwards and wondering if they should eat their lunch inside. Lead by an unwavering Miho, Misaki walked though the campus grounds. Curious stares appeared on several student's faces. Uncomfortable, Misaki stepped to Miho's side rather then trailing slightly behind.

"Our reputation may precede us, I think." Miho said calmly, smiling and glancing at Misaki knowingly. Many times she had made such walks though the grounds, and every time the student body seemed to take an interest. Misaki in-tow, the attention must have been doubled. "I suppose you have grown used to this."

"Maybe," Misaki began, and after a few moments of pondering she added, "Perhaps not this kind of attention, however."

"There are many reasons why people look at you. There are many reasons why people judge you. So, stay strong and remember that we need to be truthful to ourselves, even if it means criticizing stares." Miho explained elegantly. "I imagine you have started to learn that."

Misaki nodded, "Something like that." She began to yawn, and covered her mouth.

"Perhaps tea or coffee is in order too. We are almost there." Miho pointed to a small establishment. It was a quaint cafe that seemed to serve breakfast and lunch, and it was not more then a quick walk off of the school grounds. Misaki's stomach rumbled in anticipation, however she was too tired to be embarrassed. "Just in time."

Arriving only a few minutes later, Misaki and Miho made their way inside. Sitting at a small table, Misaki set her things down. A waitress came to take their orders, disappearing quickly after Miho called for a couple 'standards'. Remembering Misaki's tea from weeks before, she added before the waitress had walked away entirely, "Two matchas too, please."

"Standard?" Misaki asked hesitantly, wondering. No one had ever ordered for her before, but in this particular instance she was especially grateful as she didn't know if she had the energy to choose something off of a menu.

"You can't go wrong with what I normally order here, it's a variety of different things. Personally, I am a fan of some of the street food classics, but we don't need to let anyone else know that, right? Not very becoming of a prim and proper lady such as myself." Miho replied jokingly and noticeably more at ease, smiling easily with her eyes on Misaki as she added, "I've heard you like to cook, actually."

"Yes, I do. I was taught by my Grandmother and Mother. But I can enjoy just about any food, I imagine." Misaki replied, and thinking about the dinner of the previous night she smiled sleepily. "Last night's dinner was quite enjoyable to make."

"Oh? Is this the part where you tell me about your birthday?" Miho inquired simply. Misaki blushed slightly, sheepishly. "I imagine it was quite pleasant by the look on your face."

"I am teaching Hatoko how to cook," Misaki explained hesitantly, feeling the instinctive and ever present desire to guard the memories she had of Hatoko. Miho looked at Misaki for several moments, her eyes of both curious knowing and compassion.

"It sounds like you don't talk about Kobayashi-san much," Miho began, knowing well of Hatoko from the Angelic Layer championships and the accompanying publicity. The waitress came to leave the matcha tea at the table, and disappeared again quickly, knowingly. Misaki was fast to notice the waitress' familiarity with Miho, but before she could think of it any further Miho had leaned in slightly over the table, "Suzuhara-san, I am not here to judge you."

Misaki looked at Miho carefully. The woman was seeming to be quite comfortable to be around, but with it came an unnerving feeling too. It felt as if Miho could stare into her heart. She took a sip of her matcha, only to find it was of absolute premium quality. For a split second her tense face disappeared.

"Ceremonial-grade?" Misaki wondered out loud, sidetracked suddenly by the sweet and nostalgic brew. She looked up at Miho to find her curiously staring at her once again. "Ah, I'm sorry."

"The Yukihanajyo owns this cafe, the waitress knows to only serve the best to our guests." Miho explained. "Do you know about the Yukihanajyo?"

Misaki nodded slowly, "Sato-senpai mentioned it the other day."

"The Yukihanajyo is why I brought you here," Miho continued. "Your experiences with Kobayashi-san are also relevant, please go on if you like." Miho was rather insistent, and it seemed to Misaki that is was almost as if she was looking for something.

Misaki looked back at her tea, questions suddenly swarming through her mind. _"They want to know about Hatoko, too. Most certainly this is what Shiori-senpai was talking about."_ Miho looked on peacefully as Misaki considered her feelings and thoughts.

"Birthdays are always special occasions for Hatoko and I. It gives us a reason to spend time with each other." Misaki replied, unable to make eye contact. Inside she struggled with her guardianship of Hatoko, the shield of rock that had been erected over the years to protect the secrets of their relationship. Moments slipped away in silence, and sensing Misaki's intense discomfort Miho leaned across the small table even further until she was a hand's length away from Misaki's face.

"Misaki," she said softly, strongly. Misaki's first name caught her attention quickly, and she turned back to Miho to find the young woman very close. "Forgive me for being forward, but life is tough when you cannot trust anyone besides your partner. I've tried it and I don't recommend it."

"A partner?" Misaki asked inquisitively.

"Natsuki and I, ah you don't know her yet..." Miho started as she resumed a more proper position. "Kichida Natsuki. She is also a senior member of the Yukihanajyo, and my partner."

"Partner as in...?" Misaki asked again, her question still unanswered.

"Oh?" Miho smiled gently after realizing Misaki didn't understand the word properly, "Partner as in long term girlfriend."

"Long term girlfriend..." Misaki repeated, suddenly blushing as comprehension found her suddenly. She looked back to her tea just as the waitress had come around with their lunch. _"She just called Hatoko my girlfriend!" _Misaki thought to herself as Miho studied her face. Misaki's thoughts were clearly written in her expression and Miho had no trouble deciphering them.

"Is that an interesting term, Suzuhara-san?" Miho asked, taking the chopsticks from the table delicately into her hand. "Ah, lunch looks good today. We shall eat now."

Misaki nodded, her mind working furiously again but her mouth was quite lacking of words.

"Is there something wrong?"

Misaki shook her head as she came to her senses, "No, not at all. I suppose..." she began, fumbling for words that should have been simple. "I suppose I never thought of it like that before."

"Oh? You've never claimed Kobayashi-san as your partner?" Miho wondered, "That's rather interesting. I'd imagine there are quite a few people that would think otherwise, I was especially guilty of it. I'm sorry if I offended you."

"No, it's okay." Misaki glanced up at Miho, still slightly pink in the face. "Somehow I imagine it's okay." Never before in her life had she imagined she would be talking to a near stranger about her relationship with Hatoko. _"Miho is so easy to talk to,"_ thought Misaki, relaxing slightly in her chair. "Truthfully, Suzuki-senpai, I don't really understand it yet."

"I'm not asking you to," replied Miho. "Maybe that was enough for today, shall we eat?"

Misaki's stomach rumbled. "I think that would be a great idea," Misaki added. Miho laughed.

"Truthfully, I want to get to know you better Suzuhara-san, you are an enjoyable person to be around."

Misaki smiled. Maybe the rock wall could have a door for Miho.


	9. Chapter 9: Culture Shock, Part 5

**Culture Shock, Part 5**

It was late afternoon and the campus was beginning to empty. The last class for the day had ended an hour ago and the remaining students were talking or lounging with a book. It had been a nice day and sitting outside with friends or a good read seemed like not a bad idea. Even better, no class went very late on Friday. Besides being the last day of the school week it was quite pleasant to know that after 4pm there was absolutely no responsibilities. Normally Misaki would be at the Piffle Princess with Hatoko, in this case however Misaki had promised Miho that she would meet her at the cafe in which they had lunch at only a week before. Misaki had learned that the name of the cafe was 'Konohana'. It was a rather fitting name.

Miho had practically insisted that Misaki be there. Just a few days before the senior had again stood outside of her classroom and waited for her. Smiling, she also added that Misaki could bring Hatoko, but it was certainly more insisting then that. "I want to meet this special person of yours," she had said.

Glancing down the busy street as she began to cross, Misaki smiled. Miho was definitely an interesting person and not completely unlike the Saitou Kaede she had grown up with. There was some critical differences, but certainly they both seemed to share a rather open and caring attitude, even if it meant tough love at times.

_"It's been awhile since I last saw Kaede-san," _thought Misaki to herself. Sai and Kaede both had retired from Angelic Layer just last year. The last match between Hikaru and Shirahime was particularly bittersweet, and she didn't have the opportunity to fight Blanche at all. Misaki felt the move was rather symbolic of growing up and moving on, maybe even from childhood itself. _"I wonder how they are doing, they mentioned they were moving in together outside of the city."_ Both young women were starting their lives together, and Misaki smiled at the thought, wondering what it was like to live with someone special.

"I guess I kind of know a little bit how it feels like, already." Misaki said to herself, her mind drifting to Hatoko. Her mood tumbled as she found she could not deny how she felt about the situation. She had asked Hatoko a couple days ago if she could spend time with her this particular evening and go to the cafe. Misaki knew that she would want to, and so when Hatoko told her that she couldn't it came as a bit of a shock. Her Friday afternoons were always free unless it was something like a family vacation or finals week. Normally Misaki knew well in advance if they were unable to meet on Friday. Normally they would be practicing Angelic Layer now, or taking a nice walk though the park, or grabbing a bit of dinner together and recounting the week...

Misaki sighed, feeling a confused hurt creep into her thoughts and voice. "I wonder why her parents said she couldn't come."

"Oh, Suzuhara-san?" Miho said simply. Misaki suddenly realized she was already at the door of the cafe. "Kobayashi-san can't come?"

Looking up, Misaki noticed Miho gazing at her with an expression that easily said 'I can see your bummed.' Misaki turned her eyes away.

"Hatoko's family said she couldn't come tonight," Misaki replied bluntly. It didn't occur to her once that she had not greeted her senior.

"Ah, I thought you had said that she was always free on Friday," Miho mentioned softly.

"Something like that." Misaki turned her gaze back to a thoughtful Miho after she didn't immediately respond. The same sense of openness she had felt with Miho the last time they had talked was clearly back. Misaki felt a bit upset with herself over the fact she was not in the greatest of moods, standing there in front of her senior. "I'm sorry, it's not something I should trouble you with."

"No, I want you to trouble me with it," Miho replied. It appeared to Misaki that she might have something more to say, but Miho instead just smiled and set an arm around her neck. "Let's go inside, everyone is waiting. They are looking forward to meeting you."

"Everyone?" Misaki asked, curious and suddenly feeling the warmth of Miho's partial embrace. _"Ah, she is a little forward. It's okay though, she's a nice person,"_ she thought. _"Maybe a little more physical then Kaede-san."_

"Ah, I didn't tell you? Maybe I forgot. The group is having a meeting tonight," Miho explained. "It will be a nice time, I think."  
_  
"She is so rather quirky too..."_ Misaki thought again, nodding her head simultaneously to Miho. _"She was so polite and formal the first time I met her. Just making a good impression maybe. Now it feels like I've known her awhile, and she is acting that way too. But I'm acting that way as well, kind of. Ah I forgot to greet her! And she invited me!"  
_  
"Suzuhara-san, you have an interesting expression right now." Miho grinned, "Are you one of those people that let's their emotions show on their face so easily?"

"Ah!" Misaki exclaimed. She calmed herself down before adding, "I try not to do that."

They entered through the main doors to find an early dinner crowd, many of the clients being students. Approaching a staircase in the back of the busy establishment they proceeded to ascend to the second level, and at the top they were met with a short hallway. Miho lead the way to the first door, and finding that it was unlocked, opened it.

"Ah, Miho, there you are," came a new voice from the room that Misaki had barely entered. "I see you have brought your guest. What about Kobayashi-san?"

"Trouble with that," Miho replied simply, taking Misaki's hand and leading her over to a small round table where three young woman sat. "I would like you all to meet Suzuhara Misaki-san." The women stood promptly and the introductions commenced.

"Kichida Natsuki, pleased to meet you." The woman that had first replied to Miho said, nodding slightly in a bow. Her hair was shoulder length and black as night, and some of it was pulled around the back of her head to meet together in a ribbon. She wore a school uniform from the university, and it seemed to suit her well. Misaki's first impressions of her was that she had a calm attitude and gentle smile. _ "So this is Miho's partner,"_ Misaki thought.

"Itou Fujiko. I am the current president. I am glad you could make it tonight and look forward to getting to know you, Suzuhara-san. Please make yourself at home." She nodded graciously as well, and smiled pleasantly. She was clearly not a student and must of have been out of school for a few years. She seemed to be wearing a blouse underneath a black notched lapel suit jacket that had two buttons buttoned below her breasts. Her skirt was somewhat long, and matched the color of her jacket. Her dark hair was on the short side, her bangs secured with a couple hair clips.

"Mori Chitose. It it nice to meet you." Misaki noticed immediately she was rather grumpy. Perhaps grumpier then she had been just a few minutes before. Her tone sounded more like 'I wait for you to bother me.' She must have been a second year or so, though she was dressed semi-professionally in a skirt and nice top rather then a university uniform. Her eyes seemed sharp, but they also clearly showed agitation. Her brown hair was done into a braid.

"Pleased to meet you all. Thank you for inviting me. I'm sorry, Hatoko could not make it tonight." Misaki bowed and before she knew it Miho had led her to a seat next to Natsuki, then sat down on her opposite side. "Ah, thank you Suzuki-senpai." In the course of the introductions Misaki had become quite curious with the people she was now surrounded by, forgetting to move. Shiori had told her about the group, but never about the actual members.

"It is a shame Kobayashi-san couldn't make it. Next time, maybe?" Fujiko started, and Misaki nodded, trying to keep the depressing thoughts out of her head.

"She wanted to, she definitely wanted to," Misaki replied, smiling at the thought of a possible next time. Hatoko would probably enjoy the rather mature company.

"Ah, Miho, thank you for taking care of bringing Suzuhara-san. I suppose we could have sent out an letter." Fujiko added, and Miho dismissed it.

"It's much more fun seeing her expression when I catch her coming out of class," Miho grinned.

"My, Miho, it's good to know you are yourself." Natsuki said quietly, smiling and looking towards a curious Misaki. "She can be a little... Aggressive I guess you could say."

"I heard that," toyed Miho. Her grin had not vanished, and Misaki felt like the last prestiges of her former prim and proper image had fallen away as she became comfortable around her friends.

_"Girlfriend too,"_ Misaki thought to herself. _"Natsuki and her totally seem to understand each other, it seems kind of apparent right now."_

"I'm pretty sure Suzuhara-san doesn't want to hear about your sexual styles, you two." Fujiko reprimanded lightly, "My Natsuki, that was out of character. Miho is rubbing off on you." Misaki blushed, her eyes gazing down at her hands in her lap.

Miho leaned over to her, "It's okay, I don't bite."

Last prestiges falling away? More like... dropping them off a cliff. Misaki fidgeted quite visibly, enjoying the strange but familiar company, embarrassed by it at the same time.

"Honestly, leave it." Fujiko said with a certain hardness, and Miho relented with a sigh. "Suzuhara-san, Miho can become a little 'comfortable' when you get to know her a bit. Please excuse her."

"Ah, it's okay." Misaki replied meekly looking back to her hosts, and Fujiko smiled.

"We are pretty open here, though. Nothing is a bad subject. We don't want you to feel embarrassed, just remember we are not here to give you a hard time."

"That's debatable," Chitose interjected in a slight sarcastic tone. Fujiko rolled her eyes, and Misaki noticed a wordless communication between the two happen rather quickly.

A quiet moment passed. Chitose's comment wasn't entirely playful and Misaki wondered why she was rather moody. Fujiko turned back to Misaki, a smile returning to her face. "Shall we have some tea and sandwiches?"

- - -

The lights of the city and homes along the street passed by quickly as Misaki stared out the window, sitting contently in a sedan. A breeze rustled through the flowers and occasional tree, it was a rather peaceful night. She turned to her friends.

"I really appreciate you taking me home tonight, Suzuki-senpai, Kichida-senpai." Misaki said thankfully, smiling. The meeting at the cafe, which had been generally enjoyable, ended rather late. It was quite dark outside and the trip home was a life-saver.

"Don't mention it. I hope you weren't too put off by Chitose, she can be a bit feisty when her cousin is around," Miho replied. "Ah that was kind of vague. Fujiko-san and Chitose are cousins by the way."

"Chitose isn't exactly cousin material for you, I think." Natsuki added, and she turned to face Misaki in the back seat. "She has some issues to work out. She just joined the organization and still really isn't up to par with everything."

"I understand, I still had an enjoyable time meeting everyone. I didn't really know what to expect when Suzuki-senpai asked me to come," Misaki explained. It certainly had been an eventful and fun evening, even with the younger member mouthing off a little. At the same time Misaki still felt a little embarrassed. The members of the meeting were definitely, most certainly all lesbians, and while Misaki felt that it was perhaps for the best to be among them, she was not ready to accept the classification for herself. It was also a brand new experience being around people who talked openly about loving other women, and who she felt would absolutely not stigmatize her relationship with Hatoko. They would see her as a person who most certainly loved another person, regardless of age or gender or anything else. At least, the older women would. Chitose was still rather a mystery.

"Ah, is this it?" Miho asked, and Misaki suddenly realized she was in her neighborhood.

"Oh yes, this is very close. At the corner over there is fine." Misaki replied.

"Ah I see. I guess you don't live very far from us after all. We live maybe ten minutes from here, a little further out from school in the same direction. You're practically on the way home." Miho said, and after some thought added, "Hey, Natsuki, can you write down our phone numbers for her? Just in case."

_"They live together!"_ Misaki thought immediately, a bit of happiness filling her heart at the notion. _"I may not be living with a partner or anything, but it is so nice to think people do that! Oh, that means a lot of nice things... Oh, they are handing me phone numbers..."_

"That's a good idea." Natsuki took a slip of paper out of a small notepad and carefully wrote the numbers down, handing it to Misaki before she had finished processing what they were giving to her. "Here, Suzuhara-san, just in case."

"Ah, thank you. Are you sure it's okay to call if..." Misaki began, but Miho interrupted her as she stopped the car at the corner.

"Whatever you need. The community is small, we have to support each other." Miho smiled, "Get along now, it's getting a little late. Thank you for coming tonight."

"Thank you very much, and goodnight!" Misaki replied, and she made her way out of the vehicle with her book bag. Miho and Natsuki said good night, and Misaki closed the door. The car made it's way off, and Misaki smiled to herself as she crossed a small yard to the front door, clutching the small piece of paper Natsuki had given her. "They really are nice people." Misaki noticed that she had almost forgotten about missing Hatoko that night, and she smiled to herself optimistically.

Misaki made her way inside, setting down her things and taking off her shoes at the door. She carefully tucked the phone numbers in her book bag. "I'm home!" The lights were on in the kitchen and she made her way in to find her mother was preparing a bit of tea. Coincidental timing, perhaps? It was a Friday night after all, her Mother didn't have to be anywhere tomorrow.

"Ah, Misaki, I'm glad your home. That was a little later then I thought, did you have trouble getting back?" Shuuko asked, looking up at Misaki. "I'm making some tea, so maybe we can have a little bit before you go to bed."

"Ah, that would be great Mother. I received a ride home tonight with Suzuki-san and Kichida Natsuki-san. They are really very nice people. I imagine we will become good friends."

"Oh? I haven't heard of Kichida-san yet. Did you meet her tonight?" Shuuko inquired, gathering up her teapot and a couple of small cups, leading the way to the kitchen table.

"Oh, yes. We went to the place called Konohana near the campus. I got to meet a couple other very nice girls too. Well, one of them was in a little bit of a mood, but I think she means well." Misaki explained, a smile on her face despite the difficult Chitose. "I'm actually curious to learn more about her, I guess." Her Mother had by now poured her a cup of tea, "Ah, thank you." Misaki took a sip. "It has been awhile since we've had tea together. I have been a little busy I guess."

"Your schedule is awfully full. I thought that maybe since Hatoko wouldn't be joining you this evening I might see you for a little longer." Shuuko replied, taking a sip of her tea now too.

"I'm sorry I couldn't be around tonight," Misaki replied reflexively, but she soon looked down into her tea as her thoughts started to assemble themselves into coherent stories. Two short seconds later her heart had seemingly stopped for a fleeting moment, and then suddenly was beating very fast as she came to a realization. _"I didn't tell her that Hatoko wouldn't be coming tonight... I didn't even tell her I was with the Yukihanajyo, nor tell her about the Konohana before now. She normally assumes I'm with Hatoko. Always on Friday..."_

"It's okay Misaki," Shuuku began. "I'm glad you were busy making new friends." Her voice began to quaver, but Misaki didn't notice. In her confusion she wasn't really noticing anything, she was too shocked.

_"She must have talked to Hatoko's parents... Hatoko would only call me directly me if she needed something..."_

"Ah, Misaki, it's great you are getting off campus too. You are going to an all-girls school, it's going to be difficult to meet young men there too, don't you think?" Shuuko continued. If she had not been gazing down at her tea she might have noticed Misaki's disturbed face. It looked very similar to her own.

Not only had her Mother known about Hatoko being absent, she was talking about boys. Misaki didn't know what to say, but it was clear her Mother was bringing up a topic she didn't want to handle at the moment. Misaki had no desire to explain her position. Whether it was because she was still confused about what loving Hatoko meant, or because she was defensive about Hatoko, or because she simply wasn't ready to share this part of her life with her Mother... She didn't know. She didn't want to believe that her Mother would want to hurt her over this subject, a subject she was surely aware of, but she was too shy, embarrassed and hurt at this point to seek at least a margin of verification.

"I should go to bed," Misaki stated dimly, feeling her emotions quickly turning into demons, "Good night." She left the room and was gone before Shuuko had the courage to say anything back.

The bedroom door soon closed behind Misaki, and she collapsed face down on her bed. She had not even bothered to turn on her bedroom light, though in reality she probably wouldn't have wanted to get up again to turn it off. Her hair fell to the sides of her face in disarray, her colorful ribbon coming undone after neatly staying put for some time, kind of like her feelings at that moment. Tears dropped readily into the bedspread as the torrent of emotions finally consumed her.

_"Why?"_ Misaki asked herself. _"Why is this feeling in my stomach? I don't want to think this way. I don't, I don't..."_ More tears flowed, the dread in Misaki's heart not relinquishing it's grasp. Five years ago she wouldn't have even been capable of thinking about the circumstances so deeply, but now... It scared her. Her Mother's statements were so pointed and she suddenly felt that perhaps Shuuko was not the accepting Mother she had thought she was. But why now? What caused this sudden shift in what was otherwise a happy existence? Misaki's heart beat faster as she became more and more upset, a dam inside of her breaking and releasing a multitude of anxieties, one of which was inner rage. It filled her unassuming mind quickly.

_"I don't want to feel like this! Why did she have to say those things!" _ Misaki's eyes clenched tighter, her mouth gaping open so she could draw more air. _ "She knows I love Hatoko! She knows I wanted to spend today with Hatoko, more then anything!"_ Her breathing became difficult as mucus and tears caught in her throat and she coughed into the blankets as her runaway train of thoughts continued mercilessly, slamming into more distantly related stresses. _"Friday is always... Always our day!"  
_  
Misaki sniffled as the powerful emotions died back after they were release. Coughing more she found herself taking deep breaths in an attempt to breathe. She shifted the covers from the bed and moved under them and into the sheets. Her nose clearing slightly, she caught the scent of Hatoko from the covers she now lay on. She had spent the night a week before, and the evening of her birthday flooded back into her thoughts. She closed her hands tightly around the bedding and drew it up to her face, her thoughts further wandering from the sudden anger. Her body scrunched up and rolled into them in wanting. She breathed again through her nose as best as she could, and Hatoko's scent once again filled her with an overwhelming desire to hold the younger girl.

This was not particularly the whole truth, however. There was a deeper need, and it swelled in Misaki quickly, overcoming her previous overwhelming feelings like a great wave that had rolled in emphatically before the previous had had a chance to recede. Her mouth moved involuntarily as she thought of the last time they had shared a kiss... Last week they had shared a blushing, pensive kiss on the lips in the dark of night, and Misaki now let the fond memories flood her consciousness without resistance. A deep blush spread across her face. She wanted more... More holding, more touching, more kissing... She didn't want to stop, didn't want it to end after one kiss like it had last time. She didn't want to be confused about it anymore, didn't want to hold herself back anymore...

"Hatoko..." Misaki pined to the quiet room, "I want you, Hatoko..." Fresh tears fell from her eyes, and her chest hurt from the crying and longing in her heart. Some of her hair had caught in her mouth and the rest was splayed in every direction. Her cheeks were hot; her whole body was afire in unspeakable burning passion. Every ounce of her being wanted Hatoko.

It was at that moment Misaki finally understood romance and all of it's related meanings.

"Hatoko..."


	10. Chapter 10: Culture Shock, Part 6

**Culture Shock, Part 6**

The clock slowly ticked away the minutes, looming down from the wall like an angry parent over a child. It was uncomfortable and unbearable, but it had to end at some point. It would have to give over eventually, the parent would have to leave eventually; the ominous ticking would be far away. There would be peace, but the clock would still keep ticking, and its hands would come around again, and the dread would persist, and so every free minute still brought a disheartening moment or thought of remission, a reminder of the false freedom, because absolutely... The hands would come around again. Misaki sighed.  
_  
"I wonder if I can leave 10 minutes early,"_ she thought to herself. Her face was vacant of any expression, and her mind was clouded. _"Just let me go already. I'm not even writing notes."_ She stared at the mechanical pencil on her desk. It had lay their unused for the last thirty minutes and she had no motivation to make an attempt to use it. _"It would be easier if there was a fire in the school. Maybe I would forget things for a moment."_

Misaki could feel tears forming, and she faced her eyes into her arm on the desk and rested her head. Warm tears fell on her skin, but she made no move to wipe them away. For perhaps the millionth time her mind had wandered to the darling girl she loved dearly. _"Hatoko..."_

The night of the incident, while still horridly fresh in her mind, was also perhaps a night of revelation. It was at that point of depravity that Misaki had finally understood her feelings in completeness for the younger girl she had grown up with. Why she would want to hear her voice, why she would want to see her smile, why she would want to trace her fingers through her silken black hair... Misaki had come to understand these feelings, but unfortunately it only added to the complex, tangled and despairing web of her emotions. Now that she had missed Hatoko, now that she understood... She only wanted to have Hatoko closer and closer.

It was Monday, and Misaki had not spoken to Hatoko since Wednesday of the week before. After her Mother had revealed her conversation with Hatoko's parents, Misaki had grown scared to call the Kobayashi residence, and she dreaded what they might say to her should she ask to speak to Hatoko. _"It's wrong to assume it's their fault,"_ Misaki argued with herself, _"It could just be a big misunderstanding. Mother could have just happened to say things when I was really sensitive to them. This could all just be a big mistake..."_

That would be the best case scenario. It most definitely had to be the best case. Things would be back to normal in no time if it was like that. She could see Hatoko a few times every week, just like they had been doing for the past several years. They could spend the night at each other's house on special occassions, and spend afternoons together, and practice Angelic Layer together... But now... They had never gone this long without speaking to each other... _"Why hasn't Hatoko called me? Normally she calls me every other day, at least."_ Misaki sniffled quietly, her tears abating slightly. _"I miss her. She's probably hurting right now, too."_

If there was something Misaki was absolutely sure about, it was Hatoko's feelings for her. Beautiful, wonderful, loving Hatoko... Her feelings were clear as the brightest light in the bluest, calmest sky, and it was through this knowledge that Misaki couldn't shake the feeling that Hatoko was facing troubles at home. Hatoko would have called her by now, certainly on the weekend, and Misaki knew this without a doubt. _ "She probably needs me now..."_

"Hey, Suzuhara-san..." Shiori said softly from close by, placing her hand on Misaki's shoulder. Misaki finally looked up from her desk to find the room vacant, and Shiori standing next to her with a concerned expression on her face. "What's the matter? Did something happen?"

Misaki nodded, unabashed by her still wet eyes for the simple reason she didn't particularly care who saw them. She stood up from her chair and gingerly gathered her belongings, putting them into her book bag.

Shiori had noticed the blank pages of her notebook before it was tucked away, adding to her concern for the younger girl whom she had come to know over the course of the new school year. She had never seen Misaki like this. Bright, cheerful, kind... The Misaki in front of her was much different, and Shiori had the wisdom to assume it was about Hatoko, someone whom Misaki hadn't talked to her much about. Regardless of this fact, however, Shiori imagined Misaki would need to release her frustrations further.

"This weekend?" Shiori asked gently, and Misaki nodded again while looking down at the floor, not able to bring herself to describe the events in her present state. "Is Kobayashi-san... okay?"

"No!" Misaki replied suddenly, emotions pouring out, "No... There is no way... She is probably..." Her voice quavered, and she was unable to finish her words as she began to openly cry. Fresh tears crept from Misaki's eyes and rolled down her cheeks at the renewed thoughts of Hatoko. Even though Misaki had not finished her broken words, Shiori had deftly grasped the situation. Shiori instinctively embraced the small girl, wrapping her arms around Misaki and pulling her close. For a fleeting moment Shiori thought she might have crossed a personal boundary, but she was quickly proven wrong when Misaki's arms wrapped around her, and Misaki's tears bled into her chest.

Shiori couldn't think of anything to say, not even 'It's going to be okay' seemed appropriate. Misaki seemed so incredibly upset it seemed that things were probably very much not okay. She didn't have much experience with these kinds of situation, and furthermore she had absolutely no experience with relationships. She had read about them, from short stories in particular, but she had never experienced anything even close to the relationship she had heard about between Misaki and Hatoko. It may have been shrouded in mystery and not spoken of very much, or spoken of in detail, but to someone like Shiori would had seen the overflowing affection the two shared, it was clearly and undeniably a relationship that had to be taken seriously.

Misaki's tears began to abate after several long moments, and she brought an arm up and began to wipe her face. Shiori offered her a handkerchief that she had procured from her belongings, and Misaki accepted it gratefully, looking up at Shiori.

"Thank you, Sato-senpai... I'm sorry, I'm a mess," Misaki replied finally, sighing. Her stomach rumbled angrily as if on queue.

"Shiori is fine, let's go get lunch." The young woman smiled, "Maybe off campus, I look like I walked through a rain cloud." A different worry crept onto Misaki's face.

"Ah, I'm sorry I cried so much... I have a place we can go, Shiori-senpai," Misaki acknowledged, turning away slightly in embarrassment. The sky in her heart was filled with more rain clouds, but for now a ray of sun had shone through and she was quick to notice it after a weekend of typhoons. _"I'm so fortunate to have Shiori. Let's try to have a good lunch..."_

- - -

The Konohana was rather packed by the time Misaki and Shiori had arrived. Misaki had forgotten about the lunchtime rush, and now it looked like they probably wouldn't be able to get a table.

"I suppose we can get something to take out," Shiori began, but Misaki was too distracted to hear her. Chitose was eying her and Shiori with an open mouth from the far corner of the establishment. It looked like she had previously been speaking to a waitress and had only just noticed them shortly after they had entered.

"Mori-senpai is here," Misaki said to herself quietly, "Let's go say hello." She waved to Chitose and then, taking Shiori's hand, lead her to the back corner to meet the almost dumbfounded second year. "She's a Yukihanajyo member."

"Ah.. I see," replied Shiori as a slightly invigorated Misaki took her around tables of chattering students and young adults. "How was your meeting with them?"

"I think, rewarding would be a good word." Misaki replied, pushing the sudden thoughts of Hatoko and her Mother out of her mind, trying to keep her emotions in check as she remembered the fateful evening. Certainly her bout of crying just a few minutes before was enough for now? "Ah, Mori-senpai. Good afternoon."

The interesting young woman had managed to close her mouth, and by the time Misaki and Shiori had stopped in front of her, she smiled. _"Oh wow, she smiled."_ Misaki hadn't seen her smile once at the meeting last Friday.

"Good afternoon, Suzuhara-san, Sato-senpai." Chitose replied, and it was Misaki's turn to open her mouth a little.

"Ah, you know Shiori-senpai?" Misaki asked with a curious face. Shiori's was the same way.

"Ah, well, I know of her..." Chitose explained, fidgeting slightly and looking towards Shiori. "Good afternoon, it is nice to meet you." She nodded in a slight bow.

"Likewise, Mori-san," replied Shiori after she had collected her thoughts and could reply politely. "Misaki-san mentioned you had a meeting together last week."

Chitose was keenly aware of the two girls familiarity with each other now, and she looked at Misaki with a new look that Misaki could not particularly place. _"Chitose is being strange again." _Misaki thought to herself.

"We haven't really talked about it too much I guess..." Misaki added, and she looked back at the floor as she remembered her sudden crying not long ago. "I was a little preoccupied." Shiori looked at Misaki thoughtfully. Chitose glanced at them in a rather furious curiosity. Misaki's stomach rumbled again.

"Did you eat breakfast?" Shiori asked, and Misaki shook her head.

"Here, Sato-senpai, there's a menu right here. I'm done using it." Chitose handed the article to Shiori timidly, her eyes furrowed in thought, and after several moments she added, "Umm, ah... Why don't you come upstairs and eat up there? It is really busy down here and everything, and uh, I imagine we might see everyone else."

_"She's nervous,"_ thought Misaki. She looked back up to Shiori and nodded her head in agreement with Chitose's offer. It was a curious lunchtime, and Chitose's expressions were a rather light-hearted addition. _ "Anything to help relax I guess."_

"That would be most appreciated," Shiori answered, and Chitose sighed oddly. She smiled briefly before gazing down at the menu. "Misaki-san, do you know what you want? I think I might have the daily special."

_"Shiori is being really nice and considerate of me," _Misaki thought again, and she peered over at the menu. _"I can make it through today if this keeps up."_ There were several items on the menu that Misaki thought would probably be good, and normally she would have taken ages to decide on something. Noticing the sandwich from Friday evening, she settled on it at the sound of her stomach grumbling again. "Ah, this one. I'm too hungry to think."

"It's a bit ridiculous to skip breakfast, Suzuhara-san..." Chitose chided lightly. "Why would you do that?" Misaki turned away from her stare, but not because Chitose had said something something particularly mean... The memories of that morning were rather not very well. In her despair she had woken up late and had barely made it to school on time, all the while her Mother was watching her. It had been completely uncomfortable and stressful. Misaki's mind drifted to Hatoko.

"That's maybe not a good question at this..." Shiori started, but stopped short.

"Hatoko," Misaki whispered, her eyes clearly downcast. Shiori sighed, setting her hand on Misaki's shoulder. Chitose stood quietly, taken aback as she realized a little bit more about the situation. It had seemed to penetrate her thoughts a little bit, and soon a flick of understanding seemed to light up in her. Frowning, she gingerly called the waitress over to place orders. As soon as that was complete, she turned back to Shiori and Misaki.

"Let's go upstairs."

The room was empty today, and the early afternoon Sun was shining though the windows. Chitose closed the door behind them and they made their way to the table in the center of the room. Misaki and Shiori sat down, Chitose following and sitting next to Shiori.

"I imagine we will see someone else," Chitose mentioned awkwardly, looking at Shiori as Shiori looked at Misaki. Misaki glanced out the window and sighed. "Probably Suzuki-senpai, she likes to harass me."

"That's a little harsh, Mori-san." Shiori commented, looking towards Chitose. She might have been a Yukihanajyo member, but she was still her underclassman. As for Miho, she was most certainly her friend if she was Misaki's friend. "From what Misaki-san tells me, she's a nice person."

Chitose blushed slightly, looking for an explanation. She seemed as if she was not in a position to raise too much of a fuss. "Well, she can be a little embarassing sometimes." Her hands fidgeted in her lap.

"That is true," Misaki added thoughtfully, turning towards Chitose. "I haven't told Shiori-senpai what she said last time."

"Oh?" Sensing Misaki's interest in the conversation, Chitose glanced at Misaki, surprised slightly to hear from her. Chitose was clearly aware something was troubling Misaki very much, and at least had enough of a heart to not give her a hard time about it.

"Yea, well, Suzuki-senpai has a perverted sense of humor," Chitose explained. "You would never think it though, but in here... Well... The talk can get sexual pretty..."

Shiori coughed in embarrassment and looked back to the table. Chitose had the sense to shut her mouth as it became Shiori's turn to blush. "Excuse me."

_"Chitose is just as bad as Miho,"_ Misaki thought, and she managed a small smile. _"She's still acting a bit weird though, and Shiori has gone back to being embarrassed. It is an embarrassing thing to talk about, especially with someone you just met..."_

"I heard that, Chitose." The door of the room had opened and Miho stood there with a vindictive grin on her face. "Not saying you are wrong, but." She closed the door and made her way over to everyone, taking a furtive glance at Misaki in concern. "Ah, Suzuhara-san... Your friend?" Shiori stood up.

"Sato Shiori, please to meet you. Mori-san invited Misaki-san and I up for lunch, the main floor is rather packed." Shiori greeted, and nodded in a bow.

"Suzuki Miho, I'm glad you joined us." Miho replied, and she turned to Misaki to address her. She was not far from the youngest girl now. "How are you fairing, Suzuhara-san?"

"Okay, I guess." Misaki replied unenthusiastically. She had spoken with Miho over the weekend in depth, and it was reassuring to have Miho listen, but it didn't change the facts. Her Mother was still acting differently around her, too. "It's still a horrible feeling." Miho sighed.

"Sato-san and Chitose are being good to you, right?" Miho inquired, and Misaki nodded. "Good, otherwise I'll have to get _'aggressive'_, won't I?" She laughed at her own joke.

"Seriously, you never give it up." Chitose scolded, and Shiori managed another faint blush. She was going to say something more, but noticing Shiori she abruptly changed her mind. "Anyways."

A knock was heard at the door and it opened quietly. The waitress made her way inside. Misaki realized it was the same young woman from last time. She deftly carried four plates on her arms with perfect poise.

"Ah, thank you Sumiko." Miho mentioned as the waitress placed four dishes on the table, "Some tea would be great too."

"Certainly, Miho-san." Sumiko made her way out of the room just as quietly as she had entered. Misaki watched her go, curious as to how long she had been employed at the rather bustling cafe.

"Ah, she's great. I hope no one has a class too soon." Miho said smiling, and she unfolded her napkin. She had seated herself next to Misaki.

"I will have to be off in about ten minutes I imagine," Shiori commented, and she looked back to Misaki. "I guess, Misaki-san, you can stay here a little extra." Misaki nodded, but didn't speak immediately.

"It would be good if Suzuhara-san stayed here," Miho replied knowningly, "She's been through too much this last weekend. You don't have a class at 1 o'clock, right?"

Misaki shook her head, "Not today. Probably for the best. I didn't manage to take any notes last class."

"You're a smart girl, it'll be okay some how." Miho replied, "Let's eat then, Sato-san has to go soon. After that, you can tell me why you are making strange faces, Chitose."

Oddly enough, Chitose didn't have anything to say in defense.


	11. Chapter 11: Culture Shock, Part 7

**Culture Shock, Part 7**

Shiori had said her goodbyes and thank yous only moments before, exiting the room and hastily making her way to pay for her meal and then be on to her next class. Misaki looked after her as she left, wishing she could have stayed a bit longer. The day had proven to be good for their friendship, though Misaki wished that it wasn't because of her hardships with regards to Hatoko. She took a breath and looked back to the table, then took another bite out of her sandwich.

"She seems like a nice person, Suzuhara-san," Miho commented. Misaki turned to face her senior and nodded slightly. "It's good you have her, when I was new to this school I didn't know anyone at all."

"We have only known each other for a little bit, and I don't know a whole lot about her, but we get along well." Misaki explained, and remembering her experiences with Shiori she added, "She helped me off the floor one day, I had managed to walk into another first year student. We have kind of gone from there."

"I think I heard stories about that day actually. Word gets around here pretty fast when it's about you, Suzuhara-san." Miho smiled, chomping down politely on one of the remaining morsels on her plate. Misaki noticed Miho's mannerisms and managed a bit of a relaxed sigh. Miho's quirkiness was rather... Pleasant and pervasive, and Misaki had a hard time remaining grumpy. "You're a bit of a hero here, really."

"Oh?" Misaki asked, hearing Miho say something like that for the first time. "I'm not much of a hero. I'm good at Angelic Layer, that's about it. Everything else I'm mediocre..."

"That's not true," Miho interjected. "Angelic Layer might have been your roots, but you're above that now. It was there to help you grow-up and realize things, and now that you are a young woman, don't you see how people look at you? Don't you see how the other students on the campus look at you? I mean, not everyone is your adoring fan, but there are so many people out there..."

"Are you trying to say Hatoko has something to do with this?" Misaki asked simply, catching Miho's drift. She looked down at her plate as a familiar pang of hurt could be felt again, and even though she knew what she was going to say, she let her thoughts gather for a few extra moments. "I feel like people stare at Hatoko and I, all the time actually. It doesn't always feel good."

"You have a good heart, Suzuhara-san. I know it's bothersome to always be looked at, but whether you like it or not, many people understand you and Hatoko, Angelic Layer completely aside. They grew up with you, watching you and Hatoko grow closer together. They may not know the specifics, but..." Miho cast about for words, "Well, you have a lot of courage. I don't think you realize how other people see that in you."

Trying to understand what Miho was saying, Misaki pondered the thought for several moments. Her generally insurmountable brick wall was certainly not functioning right now, and she replied unabashedly, "Are you talking about the fact we are both girls? Are you talking about the difference in our age?"

Chitose snorted abruptly and Miho and Misaki turned towards her.

"Oh, you have something to add, Chitose?" Miho asked with a hard tone, eying her underclassman with a stony face. Misaki remarked inwardly at how fast Miho had changed her composure.

"I take issue with that age difference, I think it's ridiculous you are calling it courageous when there is nothing romantic actually there to begin..." Chitose began.

"That's enough," Miho scolded quickly, glancing at Misaki for a moment to find the younger girl trying to maintain her posture. "Who are you to be the judge of whether something is romantic or not? Actually, I don't want to hear your answer. You've crossed the line with that one, and furthermore I wonder if what you have to say really matters all." Miho's words were almost cruel.

"Oh, I don't have an opinion? What is this?" Chitose shot back in an angry excitment, her face growing red. "I'm a human being, I certainly have a right to my own opinion, as much as anyone else!"

"Suzuhara-san is feeling pretty low today, you know that. We don't need your twisted opinion bringing her down any lower. Honestly, can't you see what's..." Misaki set her hand on Miho's shoulder, and Miho stopped mid-sentence and turned towards Misaki to find her face curiously completely void of hurt, contrary to just a few tense moments before. "What is it... Suzuhara-san...?"

"Actually," Misaki started, her voice a little shakey, "I want to know why Mori-senpai thinks it's not romantic..."

Chitose looked at Misaki keenly for several moments, her sudden temperament seemingly fading away. She had a hard time beginning to speak when it was clear by Misaki's stare that the younger girl honestly wanted to know, and when she finally spoke, her face was still red.

"Well," Chitose began, trying to put words together. "Kobayashi-san is too young to feel those things. She is what, five years younger then you or something? You probably haven't even French kissed, much less had sex. It makes me upset just thinking about it."

"Chitose! Seriously! Not only is that a bit forward and..." Miho started, but Misaki stopped her again, somehow drawing on a magical well of mental stamina she didn't know she had.

"It's okay," Misaki said, blushing at the words Chitose had selected, and shaking as she ventured into her feelings for Hatoko.

"It's not okay!" Miho exclaimed, focusing her eyes on Misaki. "She's being rude and assuming things, Suzuha-"

"She's got some good points though, Suzuki-senpai." Misaki replied. She brought her sweaty hands together on her lap. "And I want to hear them... I am still learning about relationships." A pause, and Misaki looked to her trembling hands. "I've... I've never been in one."  
_  
"Well, unless you count the six-odd years Hatoko and I have been dancing around each other..."_ Misaki remarked to herself. _ "But this is different, I guess..." _ Misaki looked up to find Chitose staring at her, and was somewhat pleased to find she was shaking a little, too.

"You know, Suzuhara-san... You know people see you and Kobayashi-san as... as a couple, right?" Chitose asked, her temperament relatively normal. Misaki could easily hear her tone changing: she was becoming less hostile. Misaki had met many people like Chitose before on the Layer, and many times she found that could settle them down by being calm and asking sincere questions. This time the questions were difficult to ask, but it didn't seem to make a huge difference. It was curious though that she would use the skill outside of the arena.

"I'm not disagreeing with you completely, but you could even ask Hatoko, and while she might not be so forward as to call us a couple just yet, she would certainly lay claim." Misaki explained, stopping only to battle her inner brick wall, as well as her personal feelings for her companion. "We haven't French kissed or anything, but I don't think of it as a requirement."

"Suzuhara-san is right, Chitose. You don't have to French someone, you don't have to have sex with someone, just to be a couple." Miho said, and smiled at Misaki's words. Misaki was suprisingly mature about the subject, even if she lacked Chitose's version of 'experience'. But of course, she would have had to be. How else had Misaki and Hatoko managed to stay so close over the years? The answer was simple though, so simple. "It's been quite a relationship these last several years, hasn't it Misaki?"

Misaki nodded simply, blushing slightly as she thought of Hatoko.

"It's not romantic," Chitose insisted.

"Not always," Misaki replied, "But I don't think it's just a friendship either. It definitely hasn't been just a friendship for most of the years I have known her. The way Hatoko is when she is around me..." Misaki trailed off for a few moments, then quickly resumed abashedly, "I don't even understand it all the time." Misaki began to blush as she remembered her feelings and realizations from late Friday night. "But at least for me..."

Miho and Chitose looked at the blushing girl, and rather then help her along or argue with her, they waited patiently for her to describe her feelings. Chitose had the wisdom to keep her mouth closed because even she had the mind to sense Misaki's willingness to continue to explain herself, and frankly, Chitose was curious.

"But at least for me... A lot of our time together is romantic. I can't tell you how many times we went to have lunch together. Or dinner. Or late night walks... Romance can wait until Hatoko is ready... But it's romantic now because I feel that way. Isn't it romantic waiting for the person you...?" Misaki had never spoken out aloud of her love for Hatoko, and she trailed off suddenly as she caught herself. She debated with herself over her decision to not publicly admit it, but before she could continue Miho put an arm around her shoulders and leaned in.

"I think you have a good idea of what's happening Suzuhara-san, I'm proud of you." Miho stated clearly, and she turned to Chitose. "Last time I checked, Chitose, you had a girlfriend when you were 12."

"Hey, she was 12 too." Chitose shot back, "Besides, I was talking about the age difference." She turned her eyes away, knowing full well Miho was going to counter her, but Misaki stepped in before she could.

"You know, my parents... My Dad... Well, I didn't know him at all, but... He was eight years older then my Mother. She always told me that she liked him because he was mature, not because of his age..." Misaki said softly. "I guess, maybe, maturity is what matters most. My Mother has always seemed to believe that, and now that Icchan-san and Mother are married... I guess I see that in their relationship, too."

"Well," Chitose started, but she didn't seem to have the energy or mind to retort, rather she was dumbfounded. Misaki's personality had proven to be rather stalwart. Chitose wondered what it would have been like if she had met Misaki during an Angelic Layer match. "Well..."

"An apology would be good, Suzuhara-san just shared an important part of her life with you and I." Miho commented, but she found she didn't have to prod Chitose anymore. Chitose was deflated by this point, and Miho smiled inwardly at the change of attitude.

"I'm sorry, Suzuhara-san. It's tough for me to understand." Chitose said sincerely, her eyes straying a little.

Whether Chitose felt like a jerk or not, Misaki didn't know. However, Misaki was certain she wasn't ready to continue to give her a hard time. Secretly, Misaki wanted to spend another hour or two with Chitose and learn more about her.

"Misaki is fine, both of you..." Misaki began, and Chitose looked up.

"So, ummm... Misaki-san... You won't tell Sato-senpai that I... umm..." Chitose blushed and trailed off.

"I knew it!" Miho exclaimed, "You're too obvious, Chitose, seriously. I was going to drop the question on you anyways."

"I haven't admitted to anything!" Chitose said defensively. She put on her most disbelieving look, though she was still blushing profusely.

"Well, I hope you don't have your heart crushed." Miho replied, sighing. "Not sure if she is gay or not." She peered over to Misaki. "What do you think?"

"I actually don't know, sorry.. Chitose-san..." She glanced at the clock on the wall awkwardly, "Ah, I should try and make it to class." Misaki stood up and began to collect her things.

"I've got your meal covered, Misaki-san. Gift from the Yukihanajyo. Chitose, why don't you head to class with her? Don't you have one too?" Miho asked. Chitose nodded.

"Thank you, Suzuki-senpai." Misaki replied, but Miho just laughed.

"Miho is fine, get along you two."

- - -

Surprisingly chilly out, Misaki made her way inside. She had just arrived home from school and was particularly exhausted. If not physically, then emotionally. The time with her friends had helped substantially, but now that they were away from her she could feel the tenseness of the situation seeping back into her heart like the wind under her clothes just a moment before. Her longing for Hatoko was returning like the tide, and the intense worry that she had experienced was all but certain to come shortly.

"I'm home," Misaki announced, unsure if her Mother was home. Their time together over the weekend had been rather difficult, and they had not spoken much to each other since Friday night's tea.

"Welcome home, Misaki," Shuuko said softly, rounding the corner to greet her daughter. Her expression was a little strained and her hands shook slightly. Misaki could instantly tell she had been crying recently. There were white traces on her cheeks from tears, and her apron was rather soiled from what appeared to be egg splatter, which in itself was not like her Mother at all. For a fleeting second, Misaki completely forgot what Shuuko had said a few nights before.

"What's the matter?" Misaki asked in concern. She looked down at her feet as her memories came back, and her eyes became moist as if on queue. A short, quiet delay passed. "Was it about..."

"I... I owe you an apology, Misaki..." Shuuko started, and she sniffled. By the time Misaki had looked up, her Mother had several tears rolling down her cheeks. "I... was insensitive..."

Misaki watched her Mother for several moments, and noticing the tears continue to fall she sighed and approached her, embracing her even as she wanted to crawl away and wither in her room. Even as she knew so well that the past weekend was made more difficult by her Mother. However, Misaki knew she had to try, and rather then finding herself able to maintain her composure, she began to cry as well. Her Mother and her certainly had an interesting way to communicate.

"I... Misaki... I'm sorry... I should have..." Shuuko started, but she couldn't finish. It was just like Shuuko, Misaki noticed, and she hugged her Mother tighter. Misaki needed her more then her Mother had imagined, and Misaki could not find words to express herself at this point. Her thoughts ran through her mind like lightning through the sky, and a fresh torrent of emotions fell from the clouds that had hung in her heart all weekend. She wanted this moment with her Mother. No, she needed this moment with her Mother.

"I want to hear what's wrong, Misaki..." Shuuko managed to say after several minutes. "I don't want you to think you can't tell me about your life... That's just too horrible... What kind of a Mother am I if I can't be there for that?" Shuuko sobbed into Misaki's hair. "It wasn't always troubling, but now I know that it is... I am besides myself in worry..."

_"You got that right," _Misaki thought to herself. She didn't want her Mother to worry, but she knew it couldn't be helped as long as she kept her mouth closed. As long as she kept her Mother isolated from understand her most important, most precious feelings. Misaki sighed and braced herself to speak.

"I'm ready to tell you," Misaki replied sincerely, "I am really ready to tell you now..." She reflected on the events over the last few days, and regardless of how much hurt she felt for Hatoko, or for herself, she knew she could be open about her feelings. Being with Miho, Shiori, and especially Chitose today... She had overcome the ridiculous fear that she had thought of as protecting Hatoko. She had overcome to ridiculous notion that she could avoid recognizing in it's entirety what Hatoko meant to her. "I had to grow up a little, to be honest." Misaki looked up into her Mother's eyes, and Shuuko took the initiative to begin explaining.

"I... Well... Hatoko's family called me the other day. They said they needed to have a talk with Hatoko and it was serious, and that you were involved, and that it wasn't my fault, but..." Shuuko began, only to be interrupted by the sound of Misaki's cell phone ringing

Misaki's attention, which had become suddenly attentive to her Mother's words, suddenly shifted to the musical tone of her cell phone. She looked towards her book bag, bending down to extract the phone. Her face was flushing, her hands were shaking. There were only two people that would call her at this time. Ichirou, or...

"Unknown number..." Misaki's heart skipped a beat, her anxiety was insurmountable by any other feeling. "Hatoko..." She opened the phone and pressed the green button as Shuuko looked on, visibly ill at ease.

"Misaki!" Hatoko exclaimed suddenly, hurriedly. "Misaki! I... I..."

"Hatoko!" Misaki's voice trembled and she leaned into her Mother. "Hatoko, what is it! What's hurting you?"

"Mi- Mi... Misaki..." Hatoko was crying and for a short moment Misaki managed to hear her wipe her face, "My parents... They..." Shuuko, hearing the entire conversation, dropped her head back to Misaki's hair. "They are making me... quit Angelic Layer..." Shuuko gasped.

Misaki didn't even manage a gasp. Her eyes glazed over, and another short moment passed before she started to sputter, "Wh- Wh- What?" Six years of Angelic Layer happiness passed before her eyes. Six years of complete happiness spent with Hatoko... now relegated to memories that would not be added to. "No, noo! Hatoko that can't be! Why?!" For all the composure that she had managed to regain that day... For all the mending she had done... It disappeared in a split second. Misaki's crying could be heard over the phone, she was breaking into a million pieces and Hatoko would know what she was feeling right now, just like she knew everything else about her. Everything. But Hatoko still had more to say, and Misaki's dread hung in her heart like corpse-lights.

"They... They sai-" Hatoko choked on her words, "Said we can't..." Sputtering, she tried again, "They said we can't..." Another sob came through the line, and even though Misaki's stomach couldn't have clenched up more then it already was, it did it anyways. "... see each other anymore!"

Promptly falling to floor, Misaki landed hard on her knees, the phone in a death grip against her ear. The world faded away, even Shuuko disappeared, and all that suddenly mattered to Misaki in that very moment was the debilitatingly sad voice of her dear Hatoko on the other side. The cry voice of her angel. "Ha- Hatoko... Why?!"

Hatoko's hoarse voice could be heard as she argued with what sounded like Kotarou. "Noo, a little more... ... It's... It's..." Hatoko put the phone back to her mouth and ear, "Misaki..." Her voice had calmed down noticeably, and while Misaki could still tell she was crying... She could also tell Hatoko was trying to be strong for her. Misaki absolutely knew at this very moment she had to be strong for Hatoko, too. She gathered the pieces of her remaining sanity.

"Hatoko..."

"I don't know when I can..."

"I'll be here, right here, Hatoko..." A pause could be heard, and Misaki imagined that Hatoko must have shed more tears in the short length of time. Hatoko sniffled and continued, heartfelt vigor in her voice.

"I love you Misaki,"

"I love you Hatoko, no matter what."

"No matter what."


	12. Chapter 12: Sunrise, Part 1

**Sunrise, Part 1**

It had been a pleasant Spring day, and now the last rays of Sun were quickly vanishing on the horizon. The breeze coming through the open window was nice too, though it was starting to become chilly outside. Hatoko signed and rolled up the window, then returned her gaze to the houses whipping past quickly outside of the small car. The sunlight had given them all a deep orange glow, and even the greenest plants that lined the street looked like they had switched their colors seamlessly with the dropping of the Sun, much like some sort of chameleon.

"Things have changed, haven't they?" Kotarou asked, looking to break the quiet ride. He was putting his drivers license to good use that evening, but that wasn't enough to stop his curiosity or appetite for conversation. "I can't believe I just graduated college. I don't even know where I want to work. The doujou will always be a part of my life, but the more I think about it, I want to get out on my own." Hatoko turned to her brother in certain knowing, letting more time and houses pass before opening her mouth.

"Are you jealous of Misaki?" Hatoko smiled, setting her hands into her lap. It was easy to see that she was anxious and excited, her movements were particularly bouncy and she was in no position to care whether or not she looked like her five-year-old self. The self that was already ten plus years the younger, the self she would always remember fondly for a multitude of reasons, and one specific reason in particular. "She was the first of everyone to move out on her own. It's kind of exciting, you know?"

Kotarou nodded, turning his gaze back to the road in thought. Hatoko's inward glee was hard to miss. Sensing he didn't have anything to say immediately, Hatoko continued.

"She works for Angelic Layer, and last time we spoke she mentioned they were expanding. You might be able to call the Angelic Layer Company building her doujou, but there are still a lot of differences."

"There are a lot of similarities. Both her Mother and her Father work there, and she grew up with Angelic Layer like I grew up with martial arts. I guess you could say I am a little jealous, but really she's earned it, and I am happy to have known her while it all happened. I'm proud of her, I guess. I think maybe it would have been nice if we had spent more time together." Kotarou stopped the car at a stop light and shifted his gaze towards Hatoko.

"She's mine, hands off," Hatoko insisted playfully.

"Hey, I'm serious. She's come a long way, you both have really. We just haven't really spent as much time together as we used to, especially in college. If I wasn't in class or studying, I was with Tamayo... Time flies, right?" Kotarou noticed the traffic light changing and sighed, turning his attention back to the road. "Who would have thought that you both would outlast Tamayo and I?"

"That was a year ago already..." Hatoko chided, "When are you going to date again?"

"Who knows," Kotarou replied easily, "I'd like to get the rest of my life in order first, and Tamayo... Well, we might still be possible. You know about all this too, I'm not sure why you keep asking... You'd think after four years of barely being able to see Misaki, you'd be talking about her non-stop tonight. Tonight is important for you two, right?"

It wasn't really a question. It was an important night and it deserved to be in every possible, every imaginable way. Several moments of silence followed.

"You've been a little tense about it for awhile, I know you support me, but..." Hatoko fiddled with her high school uniform, remembering a rather unpleasant argument that had happened only just an hour before, her tone changing slightly mid-thought. "The whole family has been tense, I'll never understand why they can't just let Misaki and I be."

"Mom and Dad still have reservations." Kotarou explained bluntly, "Once they began to realize your intentions with regards to Misaki, they were pretty quick to put a stop on it."

"You don't have to remind me," Hatoko murmured, not particularly wanting to delve into the subject. "There's nothing I can do if they suddenly happen to find an article in some newspaper spreading 'rumors' about us."

"Those rumors were true," Kotarou countered logically. "And there was also a picture from Angelic Layer of you two."

"Yea, well..." Hatoko said vaguely, sighing again as she leaned her head back. "They were looking for proof or something."

"Do you really think most people your age would be having sleepovers with someone six years older?" Kotarou asked frankly, though Hatoko was not keen to answer. "Don't you think after letting that happen for several years, in the context of being friends, that someone would say something? Mom and Dad were bound to say something when Misaki grew up, even if they were still clueless about you and Misaki. Her eighteenth birthday was kind of a road block for them, you know."

"I want to make my decisions, like they've usually let me do. It was a lot simpler that way." Hatoko fussed with another part of her attire. They had been over this already, but she didn't feel like creating an argument over it. Kotarou didn't seem intent to stop talking, either, and Hatoko decided lazily to let him finish whatever he wanted to say.

"It'll be tense until they get over it. As far as really understanding them, who knows. As it is, I'm going to be in the boiling pot tonight, Mom practically begged me to stay out of it, though she's been doing that for years, even before that time after Misaki's eighteenth birthday, before they were serious about giving you trouble. That night was horrible. Before we snuck out to call Misaki, Mom and Dad seemed even more upset then before the discussion. They definitely saw you brooding over not having Misaki. You would have thought that they would have been happy."

Hatoko's mood changed as she thought of that emotional evening when they had clearly broken the rules, having made it to a pay phone down the street. Their parents had left to run errands, and in the span of thirty minutes they had left and come back. The feelings brought forth by the memory were a mixture of understanding, of loss, and of compassion, and Hatoko would be hard pressed to forget them. In particular, Hatoko remembered Misaki's last words that night very clearly, and she smiled inwardly to herself.

"They probably saw my reaction," Hatoko explained thoughtfully, pulling out of her short reverie. "I don't remember ever being as upset as I was that night. I was like... a volcano." Kotarou glanced over at Hatoko with a smirk.

"Well, a volcano... That works I guess, and you can be a bit emotional, but... I think that they maybe saw a bit of what you really wanted. They may have been upset because they felt even less capable of having their own way. I mean, I imagine that they felt bad for making you feel bad. Even so, I doubt they honestly took your feelings into consideration." Kotarou put a hand to the back of his head, "I guess I'm not a parent, I can't really say."

Several moments passed as more residences slipped by.

"You should have stayed home today, I could have taken the train." Hatoko said simply.

"This is my choice," Kotarou said with a hint of stalwartness, he had heard this before. "A long time ago I decided to support you, I even told you. I can deal with Mom and Dad."

"It would have saved you a lot of trouble," Hatoko added.

"I know, Hatoko. But still... They will get over it at some point. They told me late last night that while they don't agree with your choices... They can't really stop you. If the last few years didn't prove that to them... Well they've learned now. Whether I gave you a ride or not, you would have still left."

"Yup," Hatoko smiled to herself, and after a passing moment it was clear she was thinking about something.

"What is it?" Kotarou asked, curious.

"A few years back, you bought me a cell phone and told me to hide it," Hatoko replied, laughing. "You've practically been a double-agent this entire time. You helped me to see Misaki so many times I've lost track."

Kotarou smiled, "Well, I'm your brother, aren't I?"

- - -

The sound of Misaki's voice could be heard throughout the small apartment as she shuffled about the kitchen. Dinner would soon be done, and the smell pervaded every corner, drifting into the bedroom, the bathroom and out the windows that were still cracked open a little. A gentle breeze floated through them, keeping the rather warm kitchen tolerable.

"Oh, stop it Miho. Seriously, you never give it a break." Misaki said into the cell phone as she balanced it on her shoulder, skillfully sautéing vegetables in a small pan. "I'm not sure how Natsuki puts up with your incessant perversions."

Misaki's apron was amazingly clean for being used for the last three hours, though fair to say, she had taken a thirty minute break at some point in the busy afternoon, and it had included taking everything off for a quick scrub. She had opted to attempt to smell pleasant, instead of like a professional cleaning lady.

"Oh, she likes them! Right, Natsuki, you like it when..." Chatter could be heard from Miho's side of the conversation.

Misaki smiled, Miho was great. It was hard to be nervous about Hatoko's first impressions of her new apartment when she had such a good and open friend to talk to as the minutes winded down. Miho had done so much for her over the past few years, to think that the next part of her life was starting already... It was hard to believe. There were so many times when she had helped her to see Hatoko, or to handle Hatoko's extended absences, and now... Now that was all changing, and Miho was still there and youthfully optimistic, aggressive yet grounded, as always.

"Misaki? Oh where'd you go?" Miho asked, and Misaki came to. "Are you daydreaming again?"

"No, not really..."

Miho had hit the nail on the head.

"You're probably perving out too! I knew it!" Miho laughed, "When was the last time you got to sleep with Hatoko?"

"When I turned eighteen, you know that, you're just trying to get something out of me." Misaki laughed, "There was never, ever an opportunity after her family decided to isolate her. The most time we got together each time I could see her was maybe an hour." The memories of their last sleepover were still fresh and vivid in her mind. She had treasured them since they had been made, remembering them when she was alone or sad. Even in the middle of cooking, her hand went instinctively to feel the cherry blossom pendant around her neck as she thought of Hatoko.

Misaki sighed, "That was horrible what they did, I wish they had been more understanding."

"It's over now, you've got your own freedom." Miho replied sincerely, "You've made it. You have a great job, you are saving up money, you are making your way. Do you honestly think you would be here if you didn't have the pressure of everything to make it on your own?"

"Probably not, you're right, but I worry about Hatoko still. She will have to deal with family issues for awhile more." Misaki mentioned truthfully, making her way to her rice cooker to check that it was on time, even though she knew it was. "If it wasn't for her brother all these years, I don't know where we would be."

"Together, of course. Don't be ridiculous," Miho reprimanded lightly.

"No, I'm serious. That night I found out her family was ripping us apart, my Mother told me that I absolutely must not lose contact with Hatoko. Even if we only talked a little bit every week... Just don't lose touch. I remember it so well." Misaki teared up slightly at the thought of that distant evening. Her Mother had held her so very close, and promised her it would work out okay. _"Mother said 'Just always communicate with her',"_ Misaki turned back to her work. _"What a horrible night, even though I made up with Mother..."_

"Well, you grow apart if you don't keep in touch, but it's also easy to see that you would never just give up talking with Hatoko. To be honest, I worried more about you handling the physical separation." Miho paused for a moment, "You two were very physical and affectionate growing up. It was not sexual and it didn't have to be, we've established that, but I can't even begin to remember all the pictures in the media of you two together, holding hands. Or also those famous kisses on your cheek in the middle of the crowd, in the spotlight, at the Angelic Layer championships, every year too, mind you."

Misaki's little frown from her previous thought changed into a smile as she remembered the glory of their Angelic Layer days. She had not competed for four years now, having left the Angelic Layer tournament scene with Hatoko quite abruptly. It wouldn't have been the same without Hatoko... Definitely wouldn't have. Ichirou practically died when she had told him her decision, but he had understood, and had given Misaki a hug that day. _"Hang in there, Misaki,"_ was his advice. _"Don't forget to shine on the Layer."_ It was a rather good way to put it.

"I miss those times, but I guess I don't miss them too much because I'm excited going forward, too." Misaki checked the clock on the wall, "Hmm, I guess a side of eggs isn't a bad idea."

"Misaki you are making me hungry, when are you going to invite Natsuki and I over for dinner? You've teased us enough with the lunches you bring to the meetings. Seriously, who brings lunch to a cafe?" Natsuki could be heard in the background chastising Miho. "Hey now, Misaki would love to have us as company," Miho retorted. "Just because I have to ask doesn't mean..."

"Really? I think that would be great!" Misaki replied enthusiastically. Only just a few days before she had finished moving in, and only just today she had found the time to finish cleaning up. Between work and moving, it had been a rather hectic week. This Friday night was the start of a refreshing break from constantly running around. Ichirou and Shiori had helped with most of the heavy lifting, and since then she hadn't had a moment to have any company over. Of course, now that she had a moment, Hatoko would be the absolute first. "I have to check with Hatoko, but maybe everyone can visit soon and we can have a little party."

"You sound like you're married and need your wife's permission," Miho laughed, and Misaki blushed. It had sounded like that. "All you have to do now is wait for her to insist on you taking out the trash and it will be official."

"Oh stop it, you know we haven't had any alone time together..." Misaki started before quickly adding, "Now don't you start thinking things."

Laughing again, Miho replied, "Well, you know me. I may not be as bad as Chitose, but..."

"You're just as bad as Chitose!" Misaki countered as she rolled eggs over in her pan. "Anyways, I'm not talking about that. You always drag me into those conversations like it's some sort of all encompassing, important topic that always needs discussion." She looked back to the clock on the wall anxiously, sighing. "Only a few minutes left."

"I'll let you go then, Misaki. Don't worry too much." Miho said, and Misaki looked down at her pan, letting a few seconds pass easily.

"It's not really worry, I don't know how to describe it." Misaki shuffled the eggs off the pan onto a waiting mat to cool. "It's hard to believe is all."

"Believe it, Misaki. You've earned it. I'll be calling you later to hear all about it!"

"Okay, I'll talk to you soon, bye bye!"

"Ciao, Misaki!"

Closing her phone and setting it down on the kitchen counter, Misaki turned off the heat to the stove and headed to her bedroom. Taking off her apron, she looked at herself in the mirror and smiled. "Who says 'ciao' when they say goodbye? Miho is cute," she said herself, patting down her skirt to remove a couple loose crumbs. She looked at herself in the mirror once more.

"Well, Hatoko..." She noticed the cherry blossom pendant again, "Miho says we earned it."

A knock could be heard at the door, and before Misaki had a moment to think she was dashing towards it. She managed to nearly trip and fall leaving through the doorway to her room, and when her thoughts and momentum had caught up again she was blushing furiously. Whether it was because she was nervous, or flustered, or because of Miho's dirty stories she had just caught wind of over the phone, she didn't really know. It didn't really matter, however. Misaki opened the door with extreme lack of hesitation.

A split second passed. Misaki's eyes captured the girl standing before her in light that filtered in from outside. The younger girl was only slightly shorter then her, having caught up even more over the years. She wore a pleasant, colorful skirt with a matching top. She was blushing, her face was glowing. Her hair was brushed smooth, falling around her shoulders in only a slight disarray, a gentle breeze floating though loose strands that occasionally caught a ray of light. Her eyes were shining. In a split second Misaki had noticed all these things.

Hatoko was beautiful.

Hatoko rushed forward in the next split second, falling into Misaki's waiting embrace. "Misaki!" She was practically crying in her happiness, her voice quavering and emotive and full of a certain energy that Misaki had always loved. Hatoko wrapped her arms tightly around Misaki, digging her face into Misaki's neck. "Oh Misaki, I've missed you..."

"Hatoko," Misaki buried her hose into Hatoko's hair and brought the familiar scent into her lungs greedily. With one breath she was completely intoxicated by the beautiful girl in her arms, and the thoughts of a waiting dinner vanished completely. All Misaki could feel at that point was Hatoko against her in all encompassing warmth. Misaki's breathing became uneven as she noticed Hatoko's own warm breath on her neck, and her eyes fluttered closed as the moment overtook every last concern and worry.

It was only after a few minutes that Misaki had the mind to say anything, "Hatoko... You just become more irresistible every time I see you..."

"I should be the one saying that, Misaki," replied Hatoko sweetly in a tone that sent a shiver of warmth throughout Misaki. She pulled away from Misaki's neck just far enough to reposition her face in front of Misaki, and without further delay moved in for warm kiss.

Soft lips met soft lips, and for a short moment there was only a quiet passion that overtook the senses. Hatoko pulled away blushing profusely, and having forgotten her previous train of thought completely, she managed to whisper, "My, Misaki..."

"Oh? Was that too much? Should I restrain myself?" Misaki teased, her senses and wit coming back to her. She placed a hand behind Hatoko's head and pulled her close for another tender kiss, separating moments later as she felt her senses trying to slip away yet again. Misaki separated slowly, smiling. "I don't really want to stop, but..."

The younger girl looked at her with longing eyes and open, breathless lips. Strands of her hair were still in her mouth; in Misaki's mouth. Her face was pink and warm. She made no motion to move, yet her body seemed to drift back towards to Misaki without force. Her head, her eyes, her lips... They seemed to close distance without motion. It felt as though the world had come to a quiet and serene, yet intense, stand still.

Words lacking, there were other sounds.

Hatoko whimpered as their lips brushed one another's, and Misaki brought them together into an eager kiss. Ecstasy blossomed suddenly in her body as she realized that the kiss would not end so simply as before, and Hatoko helplessly whimpered again.

The sound overtook Misaki like ancient magic. Like the call of the wild. Like a hungry wolf that had heard the sounds of a hare in the white evening snow.

The pressure between their lips increased. Enchantment overtook every ounce of logic and reason, hearts raced ever faster. Every physical sense was alive with energy, tingling and enigmatic. The hare was caught, emitting primal moans of which the wolf relished in audibly. Ravenously. Misaki's hands roamed to Hatoko's waist, pulling it closer to her own with uncontrolled motion and vigor.

Hatoko trembled, her muscles ignoring even simple instructions. Her knees gave way to overpowering feelings, and the kiss was suddenly broken as her face moved to gently rest upon Misaki's stomach. Hatoko looked up fervently at Misaki, her face burning and her mouth open, her hands pulling at Misaki's waist covetously, having regained control only to lose it again.

The snow was not white anymore. It didn't matter.

Misaki gazed down breathlessly as she felt her skirt slipping, her heart skipping, looking upon Hatoko's glistening eyes with her own, mesmerized, until at last a flick of self-control reminded her that dinner was ready. She sighed happily, letting the air fill lungs that were gasping only moments before.

Her hungering desire for Hatoko had not disappeared, rather it had been relegated behind her desire to nourish her dear angel for a long evening. An evening that would certainly contain much sexual energy, and tormenting. She closed her eyes for a moment, reigning in a nature that was new to her as best as she could, and when she opened them, she offered a hand to Hatoko, saying the first sensible thing that came to mind.

"Welcome home."


	13. Chapter 13: Sunrise, Part 2

**Sunrise, Part 2**

_(Some mature content in this chapter, but nothing particularly explicit.)_

It had become dark outside at some indiscernible time, and the quiet of night had descended somewhere in the space of time in which Miho was talking on the phone. The lights to the studio had not been switched on yet, and the mellow glow of street lights filtered in to dimly light the room. She sighed, gazing out at the city that was quickly becoming quiet.

"Misaki is pretty amazing," Natsuki said softly, fidgeting against Miho slightly. They had sat together through the conversation, and now that it had ended she was feeling rather restless. Miho smiled.

"She's come a long way." Miho replied, adjusting her arms around Natsuki. "She's really grown up. I don't think I'm even ready to acknowledge her college days are over."

"We can still play seniors," Natsuki leaned her head back into Miho's shoulder. "It doesn't really matter whether she is in school or not, right?"

"Seniors? I got the impression we were Misaki's happy gay family." Miho said half-jokingly. "She is over here practically every week. I guess that makes you my wife."

"Is there a problem with that?"

"Not really."

Silence filled the room for several moments, and Natsuki closed her eyes as she nestled into Miho. It was a pleasant experience, made even better by the fact that it was the long awaited weekend.

"You think Hatoko will want to meet us?" Miho asked, knowing full well it was a ridiculous question.

"I kind of feel like she is part of the family already. We've never met her in person, but... Somehow I imagine the four of us will have lots of good times." Natsuki turned her face into Miho's neck and kissed it. "You're looking forward to meeting her, aren't you?"

Miho brought a hand up to Natuski's head and played with her hair as she considered her answer. "I have been for a long time. I kind of feel like it's hard to fully understand Misaki and her dedication if you don't know about her second half."

"That's a good way to put it." Natsuki mentioned easily, placing her free arm around Miho's waist.

Miho leaned her head into Natsuki's affectionately, letting her hand come to a rest in the midst of Natsuki's slightly ruffled hair.

"What do you think they are doing now?" Miho asked simply.

"That's not really a decent question to ask, Miho." Natsuki scolded playfully.

"It was an honest question," Miho countered in the same playful manner. Natsuki shifted against her again, but this time her face was in front of Miho's, and her lips were slightly parted. Her eyes glittered in the dim light.

"Do you actually want an honest answer?"

"Not really."

- - -

The evening's dinner was a pleasant experience. It had been some time since Misaki had been able to prepare a meal for Hatoko, and she was clearly relishing in the opportunity this particular night, just as much as Hatoko was savoring every morsel. Savoring every moment.

Yet hidden beneath the idle chatter was a certain intensity. Hatoko was brimming with the youthful energy that Misaki had grown accustomed to, and Misaki was curiously pacified when it came to the details of the dinner that night, and rather she was now quite entranced by the wonderful girl she had grown to love over the years. And when either girl spoke, there was a certain sense of understanding. Of both recognizing a certain something else that seemed to flood the small apartment.

And that something else was there. Hidden behind the pretense of a nice dinner was a deliberate longing; the feeling of waiting years for a realization and now being in the last few tender, yet exciting moments of that long wait. A wait that was now culminating memories that would last forever.

"I'm glad you are enjoying yourself, Hatoko," Misaki mentioned, smiling as she gazed across the table, her eyes following the movements of Hatoko's soft lips. It had been only several months ago when, during one cool autumn afternoon when both girls had managed to smuggle an hour away in the privacy of her old favorite cafe, she had taken an interest in the captivating positions of Hatoko's lips.

"How could I not? You always were an excellent cook," replied Hatoko easily as her mind wandered around the delicate landscape of Misaki's upper body. "Though, everything tastes a hundred times better tonight."

"Can you guess why?" Misaki said softly, her tone slipping into an area that signaled the trivialities of dinner would be over soon, whether her guest wanted them to be or not.

"A secret ingredient?" Hatoko started, her eyes fixated on Misaki, observing intently. She had settled down from half an hour before, however she now found herself restraining from smothering the older girl who sat cross-legged only a few feet from her. It was in vain, however.

Misaki moved quickly, one arm closing around Hatoko's head as she pounced the girl without warning, sending them to the floor with Misaki on top. A mischievous smile spread across her face as she gazed down at the surprised, curious Hatoko underneath her stare who soon began to breath anxiously.

"Ah, I seem to have gotten the secret ingredient all over you." Misaki leaned down to kiss the slightly bewildered girl teasingly, her lips meeting the corner of her prey's lips and lingering for only a second.

"I don't really mind..." Hatoko began softly, squirming gently as her mind raced with possibilities.

"Maybe you need a bath now that I've gotten you all dirty," Misaki replied, her tone still vaguely authoritative but definitely borderline tormenting. Her hair framed her face, hanging down from mostly one side and gently brushing against Hatoko's warm cheeks.

Hatoko smiled, grasping for control of her feelings as she noticed she was being carried away by them yet again. By a Misaki that was certainly intent on teasing her. Teasing her with a resolute vehemence that would not allow for anything more then just that, and nothing more.

"Me dirty? Your motives aren't exactly angelic," Hatoko countered, her hands roaming to the hem of Misaki's shirt, finding their way underneath to the soft skin of her sides.

"Angel? I was always the Deus. But I guess, if we are both dirty..." Misaki adjusted her tone to something a little more her style, "Let's get a bath."

- - -

The last time Misaki had seen Hatoko bare was on the night of her eighteenth birthday. They had bathed together at that time as well, and it had become a part of the sacred memory of that wonderful day.

The sacredness of that moment was reflected in Misaki's tenacious hold of the story from Miho for nearly two years after it had happened, and it had only been pried from her when she was recollecting her birthday after a tumultuous evening. Miho had driven over that night and picked her up from her Mother's house, and they had made their way back to Miho and Natsuki's apartment.

Natsuki was unfortunately away on a business trip, and Misaki clearly remembered that Miho was rather lonely as well. In the privacy of the living room, in the presence of camaraderie, Misaki found it easy to share the full story of her birthday. There wasn't anything about it particularly embarrassing... But it was sacred. It was most definitely sacred, and it was easy to understand why: Misaki had held on to that memory as if losing it would kill her. It was fair to say that losing it probably would have.

Misaki smiled, letting her clothing drop to the floor easily, letting the earlier excitement laze about in the warm air of the bathroom. It was hard to be embarrassed when in the past special moments such as this were few and far between, and in this case the last moment was years ago. For the same merit, she thought it might be nice to stop teasing Hatoko for awhile. She moved to fill the small bucket under the faucet.

"It's a little more old fashioned then my Mother's house, isn't it?" Misaki asked. Somehow, even though there was no shower head, cleaning up was marvelously better because she was in her own home, a place that she paid rent for every month under her own power.

"It is, but I think I like it more. I will allow you the pleasure of dumping water on me." Hatoko laughed, sitting down on the small stool near the faucet. "While your at it, I wouldn't mind a cleaning either."

"You read my mind," Misaki replied, smiling at Hatoko's enthusiasm for a closeness. She had laid on the tormenting a little thick perhaps, but at the same time she distinctly remembered always being this physical with Hatoko, though minus a few intimate details. She dumped a portion of the water on Hatoko and lathered the mesh sponge with her favorite pleasant smelling soap. "It's been too long, I missed this part of our sleepovers."

"We only did it a few times," Hatoko reminded, smiling as the sponge moved in circles on her back, resisting the urge to let Misaki know what was actually running through her mind.

"I guess you're right, it was only when we were home alone. That was practically never." Misaki adjusted Hatoko's hair to her right. "I wonder what would have happened if my Mother came home."

"She probably wouldn't have cared."

"You're probably right. I guess it's not a big deal, I thought it was though. Arms up."

"That was you being embarrassed," Hatoko explained. She adjusted on the chair as she raised her arms for Misaki. "You were never embarrassed in public, but whenever anyone was around at home you were always over-cautious. Well, you became that way. It wasn't always like that."

"Maybe a little," Misaki admitted, "I guess bathing together is not unlike the people that go to the public bath houses, right?"

"They generally aren't idols, both girls, washing each other, and in a relationship though, right?" Hatoko asked honestly, her tone now barely reflecting her rampaging feelings from only minutes earlier, her ears ready to listen keenly, anxiously, to Misaki's reply.

"Hmm..." Misaki's scrubbing paused momentarily as she took in Hatoko's words, blushing slightly. It was the first time that she had mentioned they were in a relationship. It was a special moment and she locked it away in her heart. "That's true... Say, were we in a relationship on my birthday? Does that count?" Misaki brought Hatoko's arms back down to their side.

"At some point it happened unofficially, not really sure when though."

"I didn't really start thinking of it that way until I met the Yukihanajyo..." Misaki pondered, reaching for the shampoo. "Ah, close your eyes for me," Misaki poured warm water into Hatoko's hair, following shortly thereafter with a dollop of shampoo. "The Yukihanajyo girls are great, though. I'm glad Shiori joined eventually, too."

Hatoko's eyes remained closed, half because she didn't want shampoo in her eyes, and half because she wanted to revel in the attention and care she was receiving. Misaki massaged the soap into her scalp in much the way that way she remembered from years ago. She sighed peacefully.

"I'd like to meet her one day."

"It's soon now." Misaki smiled thoughtfully, and noticing Hatoko's eyes closed, she poured water though Hatoko's hair as she rinsed out the soap.

"Soon? Kind of like everything else we've been waiting for?" Hatoko wiped the water from her face and turned to face Misaki, a faint blush spread across her cheeks. Her wet hair clung to her face, and Misaki couldn't help but smile again. She couldn't help but feel a warm tingling run though her body, too. She was beautiful, quite beautiful, but maybe more so because of her direct and natural honesty.

"Kind of like that."

"And, do you plan on washing my legs and front side too?" Hatoko asked teasingly, breaking the peaceful calm that had lasted ten short minutes.

"What if I do?" Misaki replied in the same tone, though Hatoko was clearly back in the game, trying to rile her up. This wasn't the first time that they had played this game, though having already been worked up from earlier, Misaki was particularly susceptible, and Hatoko was particularly keen to take advantage of her.

"I've got candy."

"Hatoko!" Misaki exclaimed in surprise. Hatoko laughed, handing the soapy sponge to Misaki. "I'm not sure if you were aiming for something ironic or purposefully crass, but still..."

"Still? Oh, so you want candy then?" Hatoko asked again, and Misaki fidgeted.

"What if I do?"

"Soapy boobies and your halfway there."

"Hatoko!" Misaki blushed, though it wasn't particuarly because she minded washing Hatoko's breasts. Even with all her exposure to Miho and Chitose, it was clear that she couldn't resist Hatoko's words. They seemed to go right to her heart and shout 'Blush Misaki, blush!', or make her heart race or melt, or a combination thereof. It was also clear that Hatoko had done well when it came to developing perverse ideas and witty remarks. That and Hatoko must have had an amazing penchant for revenge for all Misaki's teasing that night.

Misaki sighed, trying to control the hungering nature that she was suddenly being powerfully reminded of. She brought the sponge to Hatoko's chest. It was hard to tell whether or not she was teasing Hatoko more, or if Hatoko was the one teasing her, and she was caught in a vicious cycle of essentially teasing herself. Hatoko let out a whimper, and regardless of whether it was on purpose or not, Misaki felt a familiar energy race though her again.

The sponge rubbed across Hatoko's chest with additional pressure, and Misaki soon found that Hatoko's vocalizations would increase and become louder depending on her enthusiasm.

"Having fun?" Misaki whispered, and Hatoko answered with another whimper. It was amazing how such a small amount of physical attention could quiet Hatoko's playful bantering. "You know I'm just going to tease you like before."

"That's mean," Hatoko stammered back softly. "It will be my turn too, you know."

"You have a point," Misaki replied simply. Considering that she had washed up soon before Hatoko had arrived, she wouldn't need another cleaning, but at the same time it might have been too cruel of her to deny Hatoko the privilege of teasing her.

_"I suppose I don't mind, anyways,"_ Misaki mused to herself. _"Not that I can really stop her."_

- - -

"So what do you do at Angelic Layer now? You haven't really talk about it yet." Hatoko asked, closing her eyes and resting her head on the tiled wall. The bath water was warm and pleasant.

"Well, I am still kind of figuring that out. Icchan-san told me recently, 'I may not have a specific position for you right now, but finding people that love Angelic Layer as much as you do is basically impossible.'" Misaki looked across the suds in the bath tub at Hatoko. "And that was how it went."

"He's got that right. You couldn't love Angelic Layer anymore then you already do. You get to play with an angel all day, right?"

Misaki laughed, "Well... You could say that. But Angelic Layer and playing with dolls isn't my only focus any more."

"Oh?" Hatoko wondered aloud, smiling cryptically. "You have another focus?"

"You could say that," Misaki replied teasingly, resting her hand on Hatoko's lower leg and taking hold lightly. "I bet you could never guess."

"Something you love?" Hatoko replied easily.

"Someone I love," Misaki corrected.

"More then Angelic Layer?"

"More then all my years of Angelic Layer." The words slipped from Misaki's mouth easily, but even so her memories of those years flooded back in and she relished happily in them, her eyes closing peacefully. The years were good because her friends were there. They were heaven because Hatoko was there. A short span of time passed before anything else was said and it seemed to Misaki that Hatoko was thinking about same things that she was.

A quiet and subtle splash of water could be heard, and the squeaky rubbing of a foot against the tub echoed softly in the small bathroom. Hatoko was rather fast at repositioning, and before Misaki had fully processed the moment Hatoko was sitting between her legs and leaning back on to her chest. Misaki smiled, opening her eyes and wrapping her arms around the impossibly lovely girl. More tender moments passed, and with each passing a familiar feeling grew within the chests of either girl.

"If you didn't work at Angelic Layer, would you still be happy?" Hatoko asked, breaking the warm quiet that pervaded the steamy, small bathroom. She twirled her finger in the bath water, keenly aware of Misaki's breasts against her bare back, awaiting Misaki's answer. It didn't come very fast, and Hatoko playfully fidgeted lightly against Misaki as the game of the night continued.

The older girl managed to hide her whimper, but her head still dropped lazily next to Hatoko's and came to a rest, their heads touching and their hair mingling freely. Hatoko's breath was easy to hear now, and before Misaki could bring herself to reply to Hatoko's question, she was savoring the delicate sound of several exhales.

"If everything Angelic Layer was taken from me, it wouldn't change anything. Everyday I would still have an Angel, play with her, be with her. Even if there was an ocean between us, I would be with her." Misaki paused in her reverie, a gentle smile on her face: a soft expression that had weathered the years but was still full of life. "I will always have an Angel, and we will always shine on the Layer."

Hatoko was quiet for several moments as the sweetness of Misaki's words filled her in an upwelling of emotions that was rather hard to control. Misaki seemed to register the change in Hatoko, and squeezed her arms around her darling for a moment in reassurance.

"Getting sleepy?" Misaki asked at last.

"Not particularly," Hatoko replied. "Maybe we should get out before we turn into prunes."

"I like that idea. What's after that?" The question wasn't exactly pure, but Misaki was keen to understand and answer to what Hatoko really wanted to hear in the first place.

"Let's cuddle up in bed," Hatoko replied, the words conveyed in a tone that suggested an ulterior motive that was mutually desirable after a long evening of back and forth teasing.

"That sounds good. I hope you don't mind if I keep you up for awhile."

"Not at all."

- - -

A soft ray of Sun shone through the window, warming the room in a pale light. The weekend bustle had yet to begin on the streets, yet the city wildlife had clearly come to and there was a slight racket as various birds called noisily to each other not far from the bedroom of Misaki's apartment.

Stirring as the new day rolled into motion, Hatoko found herself mostly awake in the still somewhat early hours of the pleasant weekend morning. Noticing she had migrated a few inches away from Misaki during the night, she drowsily drifted back over to Misaki's backside and snuggled up against it, placing one arm over Misaki and bringing her close. Part of her wanted Misaki to wake up.

The next realization was that they were still both strip bare, and memories of the night before flooded back into Hatoko's thoughts. With the torrent came the additional realization that Hatoko could relish in the wonderful feeling of Misaki's skin for yet another time in the peace of the morning calm. She sighed heavily, remembering the rather intense intimacy from not long ago. She felt a familiar energy race through her senses like a wildfire spreading through dry brush.

"Oh, not now," Hatoko whispered to herself, now fully awake thanks in part to her tenacious appetite.

"Mmm, Hatoko..." Misaki mumbled, now too stirring from her sleep. Hatoko gave her a squeeze.

"That's me," Hatoko responded playfully in a quiet voice. "I thought I might snuggle up seeing you looking so pretty like."

"I like it," Misaki replied sleepily. She turned over to face Hatoko, blinking her eyes a few times as she awoke. "I missed waking up to you for a long time."

"I'm not sure how you did it," Hatoko said simply, smiling gently.

"Every morning I thought of you," Misaki explained slowly. She yawned, then readjusted herself in Hatoko's embrace. "I missed it, really."

Misaki's eyes wandered to meet Hatoko's, and before they knew it they were gazing at each other with a relatively raptly for just waking waking up.

"I hope you don't get in to much trouble, Hatoko." Misaki sighed, shifting her arm nervously. "I wouldn't want your parents to do something drastic."

"Your cute, Misaki," Hatoko replied sweetly. "Don't worry about that anymore, okay?"

"I can't help myself sometimes," Misaki said softly, her eyes still locked with Hatoko's. She blinked them closed and snuggled her head closer to Hatoko's. "I don't want to go through that again. I don't want you to go through that again."

Hatoko smiled, her free hand beginning to run idly through Misaki's hair. The smell of the shampoo from the evening before was still fragrant, and Hatoko embraced the familiar scent.

"You know, the worst they can do is kick me out."

"That would be horrible of them," Misaki took the opportunity to cuddle closer.

"In that case I hope you wouldn't mind if I was here instead." Hatoko kissed Misaki's cheek. She brushed hair out of Misaki's face delicately.

"Oh, maybe that doesn't sound so bad. I could see you every day."

"I could hold you every morning just like this," Hatoko added, kissing Misaki's cheek again.

"I would like that a lot." Misaki smiled, though Hatoko couldn't see it.

"I would, too." The younger girl had a knack for knowing when Misaki was smiling. Hatoko turned her head to peer down at the partially dozing Misaki in her arms to see the wonderful smile she knew was there. Misaki was beautiful as ever, even when she was lazing about on a weekend morning.

For a short space of time there were no words. None were particularly needed. Rather, the intrinsic understanding of how one another felt for the other was prevalent and it was such that perhaps words were too simple a form of communication. The understanding, something of the heart, of the closeness of their bodies to one another, of the emotional attachment, of memories from the previous evening and the previous years, perhaps lacked a strong word that could convey the comprehension they both felt on a level that was perhaps higher then mind and body altogether.

"Hey, Misaki... Let's play Angelic Layer today," Hatoko suggested, breaking the quiet.

"Okay. So, are you the angel or the Deus?" Misaki tilted her head back from its resting place and gazed towards Hatoko, an interesting expression spreading across her face. An expression that was perhaps lacking the complete innocence it bore only moments before.

"Normally, we are both Deuses and then we can both play with our angels." Hatoko replied smartly, taken aback by the sudden innuendo which had not slipping past her. "Someone is feisty today."

"I can at least enjoy your reaction." Misaki laughed, "I think it would be fun to go play Angelic Layer. Hopefully no one is looking when I do naughty things to your angel."

"I can't help but feel that your friends have worn off on you," Hatoko commented. It certainly wasn't far from the truth.

"Grand Return to the Layer. Lesbian Goddess Hikaru returns from the darkness to take advantage of cute angels." Misaki shot her arm up in the air in challenge.

"Are you going to take their candy?"

Misaki rolled easily on top of Hatoko, and gazed down into her eyes. Hatoko stared back up into the clearly awake and shining orbs of Misaki's that were brimming with youthful energy much like Hatoko remember from the night before.

"Yes. After I take yours. Again."

The sweet kiss that followed was of course only the start of another wonderful day.

_  
__**Author's Notes:**__ I appreciate everyone following the story. It is now complete, though I may add snippets to it in the future. There are a couple open story lines that I can follow with this plot, however I left them open for now. This story will likely be revised in the next year or so, and this last chapter will probably be revised within the next few weeks. I would have liked to dedicate more time to this story, but at the same time I worry about over perfecting things, or dragging things out so long I can't complete them because I get burned out (kind of like right now). As it is this particular story was only supposed to be ten chapters and should have been finished awhile ago. Regardless, please drop a review and stay tuned for my next planned story which will be following the Simoun universe. Expect a release this Spring or Summer._

Oh, and we may see the Yukihanajyo cast fleshed out more at some point. Stay tuned!


End file.
